ユーリ! On Ice
by vitya katsuki
Summary: La historia de Yuri on ice contada desde el punto de vista de Viktor, el como Yuuri le enseño esas dos palabras que empiezan por "L". La inspiración que le invadió al ver como imitaba su programa y sobre todo, cuando se enroma del japones.
1. Chapter 1

**«Prologo»**

 **[Siempre había dado prioridad a sorprender al público, dejarle con ganas de más. Hacer que anhelaran ver nuevamente un espectáculo similar. Pero nunca imagine que alguien me sorprendiera de una forma tan peculiar.]**

 **GRAN PRIX FINAL DE SOCHI.**

 _Hii~ I'm_ a Viktor Nikiforov, tengo veintiséis años (1) y represento a la federación rusa de patinaje artístico. Mi nombre comenzó a hacerse oír en la categoría Junior, aunque es ahora cuando soy conocido en este deporte. Soy un icono dentro de este mundo. En este último Gran Prix quede primero, llevando otra medalla de oro a mi país.

Desde el centro de la pista sonreí al público mientras una de las chicas colocaba ese pedazo de metal al rededor de mi cuello. Mire a Christophe, que estaba lanzando un montón de besos a los espectadores. Cuando ya tenía la medalla en mi poder, me deslice por la pista, seguido de Chris y Jean, mientras continúe saludando a la gente. Extendí los brazos antes de llevarme la medalla a mis labios y besarla.

Normalmente podría decir que la emoción corría por mis venas, de hecho, es lo que se supondría que tendría que estar pasando. Pero no era así, la adrenalina que antes solía recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ante esta situación no estaba presente. Era como una rutina más. Algo ordinario y simple, algo que no sorprende. Y yo no podía permitir algo así, mis emociones siempre quedaban plasmadas en el hielo y estaba seguro de algo. Nadie se había sorprendido, tal vez habría demostrado que aun estaba en forma, pero no había magia.

Transmitir sensaciones a través de una secuencia de pasos elegida perfectamente para ganar una puntuación alta, pero que no tenía la chispa necesaria para dejar con ganas a la gente. Ya no brillaba como antes y eso lo sabía. Aunque lo mejor en estos casos es ignorar esas cosas.

Una vez fuera de la pista, Yakov estaba esperándome para ir a una entrevista. Estaba exhausto, no solo por la presentación del programa, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No me apetecía atender a una entrevista donde seguramente me harían las mismas preguntas de siempre. Pero tenía que ser amable, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de mi estado de ánimo. Hice a un lado mis sentimientos y respondí a todo como acostumbraba a hacerlo, con una sonrisa y siempre amablemente.

Aunque el día no acababa ahí, por la noche sería el banquete, pero antes tenía que ir a ver la presentación del Gran Prix Junior. Me obligue a apartar mis preocupaciones, a encerrarlas en un cofre hasta que fuera el momento de pensar.

—Vitya. — Ante la mención del apodo con el que solía llamarme mi entrenador, me gire para ver lo que quería. — Ya va a salir.

Mis orbes azulados se posaron automáticamente en la pista, era el turno del _campeón_ de la categoría Junior, porque en efecto era como todo el mundo decía. El nivel de Yuri Plisetsky estaba muy por encima del resto de competidores. Estaba seguro de que él podría rivalizar contra los _seniors_ , y encima sería una competencia complicada de ganar.

Como siempre, sus saltos fueron perfectos, limpios. Cometió un único fallo, aparte de la brusquedad que hay en sus movimientos, pero eso ya es un asunto más personal, había tenido un pequeño error en la secuencia de pasos. Pero algo como eso no evitaría que alcanzara el podio. La próxima temporada tenía pinta de ser interesante.

Al finalizar todo, lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación del hotel antes de tener que arreglarme. Descansar un poco y liberarme de todas las tensiones que había acumulado. Pero aún quedaba la gala final. Como siempre, no entre a la pista hasta que nombraron mi nombre, después de Leroy.

Antes, cuando era _Junior_ , disfrutaba un montón de este momento. Donde todos los competidores se reúnen en la pista y hacen por así decirlo, el tonto un rato. Hacen saltos que por no planearlos suelen fallar o improvisan coreografías entre ellos. Chris intentaba que _viviera_ ese momento, pero solo quería ir a mi habitación. Hice un par de saltos y algún paso con los pies para no ser el único que no hacía nada. (Aunque no lo era) Para cuando todo dio su fin, me deslice hacia fuera de la pista pasando por el murete que separaba a la gente de la pista y me despedí del público antes de agradecerles por todo.

Aproveche que tenía que ir con Yuri para comentarle el fallo que había tenido en su programa, aunque no hizo caso de lo que le dije. Así que fue el turno de Yakov de reclamarle.

En ese momento me desetendí de la conversación, ya sabía cómo iba a acabar después de todo. Me percate que alguien me estaba mirando, así que me gire para ver a la persona que lo hacía. No repare en quien era, simplemente hice lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Quieres una foto? — Vi cómo se sorprendía un poco, pero supuse que era un fan. Así que quise ser amable con él. — Esta bien.

Pero ese chico acabó por sorprenderme, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó irse. No me esperaba algo así, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme viendo como se alejaba. No mentiré, me sentí herido. Eso había sido un golpe a mi orgullo, acababan de rechazar una foto de la _leyenda viviente_ del patinaje artístico. Aunque deje de lado el tema de mi orgullo cuando repare en otra cosa, la cara de ese chico se me hacía familiar.

Cuando finalmente desapareció por la puerta, fui consciente de que Yakov me estaba llamando, así que fui hasta ellos. Aun sin conseguir saber de qué me sonaba.

—Vitya, ve a tu habitación y descansa, no quiero que montes ningún número en el banquete. — Asentí ante las palabras de mi entrenador. No esperé mucho más y me encamine hasta mi habitación. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y deje que el agua corriera hasta que llenará por lo menos la mitad de la bañera. Mientras tanto, me metí en Twitter para ver qué decían las redes sobre el campeonato. Como tenía el móvil silenciado, no me había percatado de la cantidad de menciones que tenía, al igual que en Instagram felicitándome.

Mire y agradecí la mayoría, pero no fue hasta que vi una comparación de mi programa con el del competidor que había quedado último cuando recordé.

* * *

 **Nikiforov se posiciona de nuevo en lo más alto del podio por quinta vez consecutiva.** **(2)**

Este año, el patinador Viktor Nikiforov logra que la Federación Rusa se lleve la medalla de oro por quinta vez en el Gran Prix Final. Mucha gente afirmaba que se retiraría antes de que esta temporada comenzase, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no fue así. Aunque todo el mundo se esperaba su victoria, su programa, en efecto, era merecedor de tal puesto…

Para seguir leyendo pulse **_aquí._**

Enlace a Twitter por Maylov **Kit_0923** ¡Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad?! Ha estado increíble. Como se esperaba de alguien que bate su marca personal tantas veces. #ViktorNikiforov #GPF

Nikgold **Rose67** • ¡Lo sé Kit_0923 Viktor ha estado impresionante! Su presentación ha sido sublime. #GPF #VN

DiegHer **_Diego** • Venga, por favor. Las fans de Nikiforov deberían calmarse. No quiero imaginarme la que se armara cuando de vaya. #GPF

Cat1594 **_LoveIce_** • _Diedo ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso?! Viktor es y será el mejor patinador del mundo.

Cutefire **teddybexr** • #PerfectNikiforov ¡Su traje! OMG era hermoso. Mi cosa bonita y sensual con ese hermoso traje.

NinNin **Nin_Nin** • teddybexr ¡Ha estado impresionante! ¡Y Oh Dios MÍO LA GALA FINAL! Christophe y JJ. OMG y como no, nuestro ruso. #GPF

ZoeLin **_Zxe_** • Plisetsky le va a dar guerra al actual campeón el año que viene.

YuuYuu **_Pxnk** • #KatsukiYuuri #GPF ¡Ánimo Yuuri! Lo has hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez que compites.

VityaLegends **Elenxt** • _Pxnk Pero si ha quedado el último y además de qué forma. Ha hecho el ridículo delante de millones de personas.

Kitty **Kitkitty** • Elenxt _Pxnk Tampoco es para ser así, el pobre estaba nervioso, seguro que lo hará bien la próxima vez. #SaveKatsuki #GPF

Lyly **_Perfxct_** • Mirad las diferencias entre el programa del campeón del Gran Prix Final y la persona que ocupa el último lugar en la tabla de marcadores… https /www youtube com/watch?v=…

* * *

—Oh... _Shit_...— Murmuré al ver el programa del chico, cuyo nombre era compartido por mi compañero de equipo. « _Katsuki Yuuri_ » y que encima, era la persona a la que hacía una hora aproximadamente había ofrecido hacerse una foto. Me sentí muy mal por ello, al parecer ese chico era la primera vez que participaba en un Gran Prix. Y que el competidor que había quedado en primer lugar le dijera eso... Seguramente le habría hecho sentir fatal.

Tendría que pedirle disculpas en el banquete. Suspire ante ese pensamiento, me sentía mal por ello, aunque mi ego también estaba dañado, ¿Acaso no era mi fan? al menos un pequeño deje de admiración.

Me cuestione un par de veces cómo es que no logre reconocerle, a pesar de que había quedado último, era la primera vez que participaba en un Gran Prix, llegar a la final ya era algo digno de recordar. Había que admitir que su programa había sido un desastre, pésimo... ¿Pero tanto como para no reconocerle?

Cuando salí del baño me dispuse a buscar algún traje, me había relajado algo, pero aun sentía como mi cuerpo gritaba por el esfuerzo. Aunque al menos había conseguido alejar esos pensamientos que me agotaban mentalmente.

Acabe por escoger un traje que gris oscuro, casi negro. Justo cuando estaba atándome la corbata, llamaron a mi puerta. Solo había dos opciones, Yakov o Yuri y por la intensidad que habían tenido los golpes, apostaría por el segundo. Me acerque a la puerta con una sonrisa, dispuesto a recibir a mi compañero de equipo.

—Viejo, Yakov te está llamando. — Pero apenas me dio tiempo a decirle algo, pues nada más decirme eso se dio la vuelta para irse. Ya estaba arreglado para el banquete, llevaba un traje azul y una corbata blanca, mal abrochada...

—Yuri, el nudo no se hace así. — Le dije antes de agarrarle por la manga para atraerle a mi. Ignorando sus protestas e insultos, deshice el nudo de su corbata para hacerlo de nuevo bien. El rubio era como un hermano pequeño para mi, desde que lo conocí hace ya un par de años, siempre había tenido esa actitud tan a la defensiva, por ello, casi nunca puedo tomarme en serio los comentarios agrios que salen por su boca.

— ¿Ya estas contento? Pareces mi padre. — Siseo una vez que ya estuvo arreglado. Reí ante su comparación dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda.

— ¿Qué quería Yakov?— Pregunte volviendo al tema por el cual se había presentado en mi habitación. Aunque ya me hacía a la idea, seguramente pensaba que me habría quedado dormido o algo así y por ello había mandado a Yuri a por mí.

— Yo que sé.

En cuanto los ojos esmeraldas dejaron de mirarme de una forma tan desafiante, pero aun con todo su mirada seguía siendo afilada, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Vi como sus hombros se relajaban un poco, así que me permití poner una mano sobre su hombro antes de que él me diera una palmada para que dejara de tocarle. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de hacerlo simplemente frunció el ceño.

— Me voy, no tardes en ir con el anciano.

Ante eso solo pude dejar escapar una carcajada, posteriormente, volví a entrar a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. No tardaría mucho más, simplemente quería acabar lo que había empezado y ya de paso, asegurarme de que iba bien. Lo cierto es que me gustaba que me mirasen.

— ¡Yakooov!— Llamé a mi entrenador una vez que llegué al _hall_ del hotel, donde el equipo ruso estaba esperándome.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que tenía que arreglarme, no quiero decepcionar a mis fans. — Dije antes de ver como sus cejas se fruncían levemente.

—Vitya, la puntualidad es una virtud muy necesaria.

— Al igual que la paciencia.

— La que tengo que tener cada vez que trato contigo.

— Me alagas~

Después de sacar un poco de quicio a Yakov, me dirigí hasta Yuri y Mila, ambos habían ignorado mi conversación con Yakov, bueno, al menos solo uno de ellos, la otra estaba intentando disimular.

— Realmente tiene mucha paciencia contigo. — Lo sabía.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que lo creo. — Murmuró llevándose las manos a su espalda y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. — Nunca le haces caso.

Simplemente reí ante su comentario tan obvio, realmente no recuerdo cuando empecé a tener una relación con semejante confianza hacia mi entrenador, creo que había sido así desde que era pequeño. Después de todo, él ha visto mis inicios en el patinaje.

— Vitya, no quiero que ganas ninguna estupidez, ten la etiqueta que el pentacampeón del Gran Prix debe tener. Haz el favor de no dejarnos en ridículo.

Una de las cosas que me molestaba de este tipo de eventos era que no podía ser yo mismo, tenía que ser perfecto. No podía cometer ninguna falla en mi comportamiento, tenía que ser ejemplar. Pero yo no era así, era imperfecto. Era cabezota, impulsivo, caprichoso e infantil. Las revistas nunca decían ese tipo de cosas, habían creado una imagen perfecta sobre mí, una que no era yo. Y esa imagen tenía que verse en los banquetes, reuniones sociales y demás cosas que requirieran una etiqueta.

Otra razón, que eran aburridas, siempre se repetía la misma escena. Un montón de gente felicitando a los campeones, ánimos para aquellos que no habían alcanzado un lugar en el podio. Alguna que otra pregunta de una persona curiosa sobre cómo se desarrollará la temporada y un montón de conversaciones vacías y sin sentido.

— No haré nada Yakov, no te preocupes. — Dije en un suspiro, si él estaba cansado de mis caprichos, yo lo estaba de sus insistencias. Pero aun así, siempre se repetía la misma situación una y otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegamos al recinto, me fije en que apenas había gente, solo estaba un par de entrenadores y patrocinadores. No había aparecido ningún patinador aun. Suspire antes de que Yakov me diera un toque de advertencia. Por lo que me puse recto antes de que la función diera comienzo.

Cuando llegó Chris, me aparte de mi entrenador para ir con él. El suizo a pesar de que acababa de llegar, ya estaba rodeado de un montón de chicas a las cuales les sonreía y conversaba con ellas. En cuanto se fijó en mí, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que me acercará.

—Viktor, estas chicas estaban diciendo que querían conocerte. — Me dijo una vez llegue a su lado, yo simplemente esboce una sonrisa, los fans siempre son bienvenidos (Aunque nunca rechazaría una oportunidad para ser el centro de atención). — Chicas, os presento a la Leyenda Viviente.

— Encantado de conoceros.

— Viktor, ¿podrías firmarnos un autógrafo?— Asentí sin borrar aún la sonrisa de mis labios, siempre estaba bien dedicar tiempo a aquellas personas que te admiran. Las chicas, emocionadas, sacaron una especie de postal con una foto mía. Tras firmarles a todas, estas divisaron a Leroy, por lo que se fueron hacia él.

—Siguen sin gustarte este tipo de "reuniones", ¿verdad?

— ¿A alguien le gustan? Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera a ti lo hacen, Chris.

— Claro que no, son repetitivas. A las únicas personas que les hace ilusión es a los nuevos. — Me dijo señalando con la barbilla a Plisetsky, el cual estaba aún al lado de Yakov. La verdad es que yo no diría que le hacía ilusión, más bien parecía solo quería irse a su habitación para no aguantar a la gente que venía a felicitarle por su victoria.

— No creo que esto le haga ilusión.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Estoy completamente seguro de ello. — Vi como finalmente se separaba de Yakov para ir con Mila, aunque no creo que eso sirviera de mucho, estaba con ¿Crispino? Sí, creo que era ella. Ambas estaban hablando sobre un tema que no debió de agradar al menor, pues este había puesto una mueca antes de alejarse de ellas.

—Me da pena.

— ¿Te da pena?

—Sí, mírale, parece un gatito entre un montón de lobos. — Reí ante tal comparación, no podía haber una mejor para él en ese momento. — Dile que venga.

Al final, acabe por llamar a mi compañero de equipo y este se acercó a nosotros con su ceño-siempre-fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

—Solo queríamos que vinieras con nosotros, Plisetsky.

—Te hemos visto algo solo Yuri. — Vi como se cruzaba de brazos antes de atacar, al parecer no le había gustado lo que acababa de decir.

—No sé qué pinto en esta fiesta, solo hay viejos. Este entorno es perfecto para ti anciano, pero no para mí. — Me mordí la parte interior del labio, ¿por qué yo tenía que contenerme y ser la perfección personificada, mientras que el podía ser tan arisco como siempre?

Al poco, escuche a un entrenador que nombraba a "Yuri" pensé por un momento que se estaban refiriendo a mi compañero de equipo, por lo que me gire para ver quien lo había llamado, pero me encontré con el entrenador Cialdini junto a su pupilo, el pobre parecía que le habían obligado a ir al banquete. Pobrecillo.

Recordé que quería disculparme con el por cómo le había tratado, pero para cuando me decidí, ya le había perdido de vista, su entrenador estaba con un grupo de personas. Pero ni rastro del japonés.

Fruncí el ceño levemente tratando de localizarlo, aunque no lo encontré entre la multitud, realmente quería disculparme con él, después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

— Viktor. — A la mención de mi nombre me gire para ver quién me había llamado, encontrándome con Mila junto a Evgenia, ambas estaban mirándome con una sonrisa.

— Pareces algo ido, ¿buscas a alguien?

— ¿Tan evidente es?

—Claro que sí, no paras de girar en círculos. — Me dijo la morena, yo simplemente sonreí levemente antes de llevarme una mano a la nuca. — ¿A quién buscas?

— Am… a Yuri Kat… Al competidor que quedo ultimo. — Me reprendí nuevamente por no acordarme del apellido del japonés. Si me había acordado de su nombre era porque se llamaba igual que mi compañero de equipo. Eso me hizo sentir aun peor, seguramente ya se sentiría mal por cómo había quedado la competencia como para que encima el medallista de oro, le hiciera eso.

— ¿A Katsuki? — Asentí con la cabeza, sí creo que ese era su apellido, sí. — Está ahí.

Automáticamente dirigí mi vista hacía donde la rusa estaba señalando, se encontraba completamente separado del resto, llevaba una copa de champán en la mano y estaba de espaldas a todo el mundo. Fruncí levemente el ceño al ver eso, me extrañaba que no estuviera con más gente, o al menos, que no estuviera con su entrenador.

—Muchas gracias Evgenia. — Me apresure para llegar hacia él, pero fue interceptado por Chris. Hice una mueca, cuando por fin me había decidido a pedirle disculpas… Mi compañero de podio puso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, ya me imaginaba lo que vendría. — ¿Qué quieres Chris?

— Diversión. Hagamos como el año pasado y vámonos. — El suizo me apretujo más contra sí mismo, obviamente esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Y la verdad es que no había nada mejor que hacer. Bueno, tal vez yo tuviera un asunto pendiente y solo lo estaba posponiendo. — Venga, Viktor. Tú tampoco quieres estar aquí.

Eso no era cierto del todo, si no fuera porque siempre se repetía la misma obra una y otra vez, no me molestaría. Aunque tratar con el resto de patinadores y entrenadores tampoco estaba tan mal. Pero… Era aburrido.

El año pasado Chris y yo logramos escabullirnos de la fiesta tras haber estado un rato. Al principio nos quedamos vagando por el hotel hasta que decidimos ir a algún bar. Estuvimos ahí hasta que ambos dejamos de ver con nitidez y las cosas que decíamos empezaban a ser cada vez más estúpidas. A la mañana siguiente, desperté en el suelo de mi dormitorio, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, unos golpes excesivamente fuertes contra mi puerta y un suizo ocupando toda mi cama.

— Chris, no quiero aguantar otra vez los gritos de Yakov. — Ambos sabíamos que era una excusa pésima, después de todo, nunca le hacía caso a mi entrenador y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. El medallista de plata alzó levemente las cejas.

— ¿Ya estás cansado? Es normal, ya eres mayor… O es que acaso temes que pueda pasar algo. Vamos Viktor, ahora tengo novio así que tengo que comportarme. A no ser que tú quie- — Las palabras de Giacometti se fueron apagando conforme su vista se perdía entre la multitud. Por inercia, dirigí mi vista en la misma dirección que él.

La imagen que teníamos que se nos presentaba no pudo evitar sorprendernos, aunque creo que como a todos los presentes del banquete. Ante nosotros, Katsuki caminaba a pasos torpes en nuestra dirección. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas a causa del alcohol y en su mano diestra iba la corbata que antes llevaba en su cuello.

— Wow… — Deje escapar un leve exclamación en bajo, la cual solo fue captada por Chris, que se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa.

— Parece que este año el banquete no será tan aburrido. — Dijo quitando su brazo finalmente de mis hombros, clavando su mirada verdosa en el japonés.

— Chris, tienes novio.

—Sólo estoy admirando. — Rodé los ojos ante su último comentario, o podría estar imaginándose lo que podría suceder de aquí a un rato. El suizo solo mostro una sonrisa antes de sacar su móvil. Los ojos de todos los invitados del banquete estaban posados sobre Katsuki, quien estaba batallando con la corbata para guardarla en uno de los bolsillos del traje. Se aproximó hasta donde estábamos nosotros dos y soltó un par de palabras en su lengua materna antes de darse media vuelta con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Tanto Chris como yo nos quedamos perplejos. ¿Ese era el chico que había quedado último en el Gran Prix Final? ¿A quién le había ofrecido una foto? No podría ser cierto.

Lo más seguro es que el pobre estuviera deprimido, siendo este el primer Gran Prix en el que competía y llegar tan lejos para luego acabar último, tiene que ser un sentimiento muy amargo. ¿Pero tanto como para ahogar las penas en alcohol? No era algo que pudiera afirmar o desmentir, nunca había estado en semejante situación.

Cuando desvié mi vista hacía mi entrenador, este estaba mirando a Katsuki. No se me hizo difícil imaginarme lo que estaría pensando. La palabra "indecente" estaba escrita con letras muy claras a su alrededor, de ser yo quien estuviera haciendo eso, lo más seguro es que me sacara a rastras de la sala. Cuando volví mi hacía el japonés, este tenía ahora una botella en su mano.

— Es increíble. — Escuche la voz de Chris, que aún estaba con el móvil.

— ¿Vas a Grabar todo?

— _Oui._

A causa de su respuesta afirmativa, solo pude echarme a reír. Aunque mi atención la volvió a tener ese pequeño borrachín cuando empezó a hablar con Yuri. Ya no llevaba la botella en la mano, esta estaba vacía en una de las mesas, pero volvía a tener la corbata entre sus manos, bueno estaba intentando ponerla de nuevo en su cuello.

— ¿Hah? ¡Déjame en paz, pareces un cerdo! — A causa de la exclamación que había dado el ruso, fruncí el ceño. No por la situación, sino por algo tan banal como que el _si_ tenía permitido decir palabrotas. Era estúpido, aunque en sí, esa situación también lo era. Ya que Katsuki estaba sujetándole por el brazo. Sus mejillas estaban un tono más rojo que antes. Su voz estaba distorsionada por la cantidad de champán que llevaba en su cuerpo. Escuche al suizo estallar en carcajadas antes de apoyarse en mí.

— ¿Le está diciendo lo que creo que le está diciendo? — Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Acababan de retar a nuestro ruso a un duelo de baile y para desgracia de Yakov y diversión nuestra, este había aceptado.

La situación no podía ser más graciosa, Katsuki, ante la mirada de las demás personas, arrastraba a Yuri hacía lo que deduje que sería la improvisada pista de baile. Cuando le soltó, el azabache empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, no sin algo de dificultad. Pero cuando lo consiguió, busco algo con la mirada. En cuanto nuestros ojos conectaron, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa confiada. Lo que hizo que una pregunta llegará a mi cabeza.

¿Cómo alguien que presenta semejante confianza puede haber realizado un programa que denotaba todo lo contrario?

Nuestro contacto visual fue cortado de pronto cuando una tela negra fue lanzada hacía mí. La atrape antes de mirar al dueño de esta, pero el japonés ya se había centrado en su duelo de baile. Y para mí fue el momento de dejar la rutina.

Con una sonrisa, le pase la chaqueta a Chris antes de sacar mi propio móvil. Vi como Yakov me advertía con la mirada, aunque opte por no hacerle caso de nuevo. Total, un miembro del equipo ruso ya se había visto implicado, ¿por qué no dos?

— Parece que alguien ha decidió pasárselo bien finalmente. Ya tardabas… — Solté una carcajada cuando escuche a Chris. Asentí antes de levantar mi móvil para simular hacerle una foto. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a fotografiar todas y cada una de las acciones que realizará el ruso durante su duelo.

Tras semejante numero, no entendí como era posible que Katsuki ni siquiera se hubiera acercado al podio. No era lo que se representaba normalmente en la pista, pero no podía negar que Katsuki sabía lo que hacía. Yurio había perdido en su duelo de una forma magistral. Y lo mejor de todo, tenía capturas del momento, aunque sin duda, lo mejor vino cuando a Chris se le ocurrió hacer una llamada.

Algo estaba tramando y ese algo no tardó en hacerse esperar. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no podía ser cierto…

— Yuri no va a ser el único que se divierta. — Me dijo antes de tenderme la chaqueta del japonés. Parpadee un par de veces, definitivamente la etiqueta se había esfumado del banquete. Y en menos de un segundo, Chris había retado a Katsuki a un duelo de _Pole Dance_ , que el más bajo había aceptado gustoso.

Si su duelo con Yuri ya me había impresionado, su forma de moverse en la barra lo era todavía más. La flexibilidad estaba jugando un papel muy importante en sus movimientos, pero aun así, sus movimientos eran… Wow.

Eran indescriptibles, al menos para mí. No pude apartar la mirada de él, cada giro que realizaba, cada deslizamiento. Todo era increíble, sus movimientos destilaban pasión por todas partes. Aunque luego llego Chris para demostrarle que él también sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente tome fotos que luego le mandaría, seguro que querría verse a sí mismo luego.

En algún momento del baile, ambos debieron de notar que la ropa sobraba, porque se quedaron en paños menores, ver al suizo así no era ninguna novedad, pero que el "nuevo" hiciera semejante demostración en su debut en el Gran Prix Final era, sorprendente.

Y no solo por lo desinhibido que estaba, sino también por sus movimientos, tan provocativos y tentadores. La música contrastaba por completo por cómo eran sus movimientos, aunque tampoco le hacía falta. La verdad es que era completamente innecesaria, el mismo la hacía con su cuerpo.

Mi pulso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más incontrolable conformé los movimientos del japonés se hacían cada vez más y más cautivadores y atrayentes. La presencia de Chris comenzó a pasar completamente desapercibida ante mis ojos, siendo el centro Katsuki. Él era todo lo que podía ver.

Quise apartar todos los posibles pensamientos subidos de tono al ver la exhibición, y más o menos lo logre. Sin duda, Katsuki era una trampa mortal. Una en la que cualquiera puede caer.

Y más al ver la tonalidad de su piel, solo estando cubierta una única parte. También el cómo se movía de forma que no solo su flexibilidad hiciera acto de presencia, sino también su cuerpo bien formado que llamaba la atención de todos.

Para cuando acabaron el baile, sentí una mano apoyándose sobre mi hombro, Yakov tenía detrás a casi todo el equipo ruso, seguro que quería acabar con la fiesta ahora, ya habíamos hecho bastante el ridículo a su parecer.

Chris se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, seguro que él tampoco olvidaría este día. Ignore a Yakov que había ido a por Mila, que tampoco le estaba haciendo caso.

— Parece que Katsuki sabe lo que se hace. — Chris me dedico una sonrisa que era de todo menos inocente. No quise imaginarme lo que pasaría por su cabeza, aunque no era muy difícil hacerlo.

— Chris… — Suspiré negando levemente con la cabeza. Definitivamente, este era e mejor banquete de todos.

— Es un cerdo asqueroso. — Escuche quejarse a Yuri, me giré para encararle. La verdad es que no me parecía bien que hablara mal de alguien. Y menos si era de la persona que había animado tanto la fiesta.

— Yur- — Pero nuevamente, la caja de sorpresas que había resultado ser el chico japonés hizo de las suyas. Sin dejarme terminar tan siquiera el nombre de mi compañero de equipo, el pequeño borrachín estaba enganchado a mí en un abrazo.

Tanto mi sorpresa como la de todos los presentes no tardó en aparecer. La cual sólo aumentó ante sus palabras.

— Viktor… Cuando acabe la temporada, ayudare en las aguas termales. Ve a verme. — Dijo arrastrando las sílabas y balanceándose un poco. — Si gano este duelo de baile, te volverás mi entrenador, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras me dejaron algo confuso hasta que logre procesarlas, aunque no por ello estas lo eran menos. No entendía por qué me decía algo así y menos aún, el por qué mi corazón latía aún más desbocado que en el duelo que Chris y él habían tenido. Sus ojos achocolatados brillaban de una forma realmente cautivadora, sentí que no podría negarme si me lo pedía de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo se abalanzó sobre mí al grito de " _Be my coach_ , Viktor!" No sabría explicar lo que sentí, simplemente mi corazón pegó un brinco y deje que me abrazara.

Los dos acabamos bailando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, el sentimiento de felicidad y diversión se hizo presente, ya nada importaba, ni las composturas ni las etiquetas sociales. Nada. Seguramente Yakov me regañaría mañana, pero no me importaba. Simplemente la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no podía ser opacada por nada. No recordaba la última vez que me había divertido tanto, que había disfrutado realmente de una situación así.

Mi pulso estaba acelerado, ambos reíamos y nos sonreíamos. Por un momento quise que ese baile nunca acabara, poder seguir así bailando con Katsuki. No recordaba la última vez que me había reído tanto. Pero es que la felicidad estaba inundando cada poro de mi cuerpo, por más que quisiera no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Los ojos de Katsuki tenían un brillo que no lograba identificar, no sabría decir si era por el alcohol o porque estaba feliz, desde luego, yo sí que lo estaba. Cuando el baile se convirtió en uno de salón e hicimos un dueto, podía sentir la mirada de los demás clavada sobre nosotros. Pero apenas las registraba, pues estaba más concentrado en el baile. Cómo a pesar de la cercanía que mantenían nuestros cuerpos, solo seguía el paso del baile, sin que eso fuera relevante, aunque eso no me importaba a mí. Pero si al Viktor perfecto que todo el mundo esperaba ver, y que hoy no estaría presente.

Seguramente mañana Yakov tendría que buscar alguna excusa para mi comportamiento, pero ahora no importaba, ahora lo que importaba era como Katsuki bailaba mientras acariciaba suavemente mi rostro y me inclinaba hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír o que ambos dejáramos que pequeñas carcajadas escaparan de nuestras gargantas.

Para cuando ambos nos separamos, Chris me tendió una copa de champán. El suizo me dedico una mirada llena de algo que identifiqué como burla y diversión, junto a algo de picardía. No entendí muy bien el porqué de esa mirada, pero no le di más importancia al ver que Katsuki vino también tambaleante hasta nosotros.

Chris me decía una serie de cosas a las que no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupado viendo como Katsuki trataba de mantenerse en pie. En ese momento me gire para buscar a su entrenador, pero me extrañó no verlo en la sala.

— Chris…— Murmuré sin poder quitar la sonrisa boba que había estado en mi rostro desde hacía ya unos cuantos minutos. A pesar de que el duelo ya había terminado, esta se había negado de desaparecer. El aludido se giró a mirarme mientras levantaba una ceja. — No está su entrenador.

Ahora ambas cejas están levantadas antes de que su boca se abriera formando una "o" en señal de comprensión.

— ¿Y qué _vas_ a hacer con él?

— ¡¿Cómo qué "qué voy a hacer con el"?! —Exclamé provocando que el rubio estallara en carcajadas.

— Que lo lleves a su habitación. No creo ni que sepa llegar. — Comentó divertido mientras miraba al japonés. El cual estaba apoyado en mi hombro murmurando cosas en su idioma natal. Eso no se podía negar, el pobre apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Sabes cuál es? — Pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero el suizo simplemente negó con la cabeza. Resoplé por lo bajo causando que el azabache levantará sus almendrados ojos hacía mí. — Katsuki, ¿cuál es tu habitación?

Vi como entrecerraba sus ojos levemente mirando en mi dirección. Caí en lo que su mente borracha podría haber entendido así que procure explicarme cuanto antes. Pero tener a Chris riéndose detrás de mí no ayudaba mucho la verdad. Pero ambos guardamos silencio cuando le escuchamos decir algo.

—…ri…

— ¿Eh? — Inquirimos a la vez mirando al menor.

— Yuuri. Puedes… llamarme Yuuri... — Dijo entre balbuceos y yo simplemente solté una carcajada.

— Entonces, Yuuri ¿cuál es tu habitación? — La situación se me hacía algo cómica. Desde luego, que ocurriera eso en el banquete era lo que menos esperaba.

— La 145... — Contestó antes de incorporarse un poco aun estando apoyado en mi.

— Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — Dijo Chris antes de guiñarme un ojo, entrecerré los ojos mirándole. ¿Por qué tenía que relacionar todo con _eso_?

— Sí, ayudarle a ir a su habitación e irme a la mía. Avisa a Yakov de que me he ido. — No quise continuar con su burla, había varios factores que no estaban bien.

El primero, _era_ hetero.

El segundo, Yuuri estaba completamente borracho. De milagro no se había quedado dormido.

El tercero, yo no me aprovecho de personas en estado de vulnerabilidad.

De alguna forma, conseguí arrastrar al japonés a su habitación. Yuuri estaba abrazado a mi cintura dificultando bastante mi movilidad. Ya que ambos tropezábamos constantemente, lo que nos provocaba pequeños ataques de risa.

— Yuuri ya hemos llegado. — Le dije mientras le sujetaba por lo hombros, aunque me dio la impresión de que no me había hecho caso, estaba más ocupado tirando con suavidad de mi corbata.

— ¿Mmm?

— Tu habitación.

— Oh. — Sus ojos de tonalidad café se desplazaron desde el pedazo de tela hasta los números escritos en su puerta. — Sí, es esta.

No pude evitarlo y empecé a reírme por la situación.

— ¿Quieres entrar?

Sí.

— No, solo quería asegurarme de que llegabas a tu habitación, ahora me iré a la mi-

— Viktor, duerme conmigo. — Aguante la respiración y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. A pesar de la seguridad que mostraba, nunca imaginé que me pidiera algo como eso. Y no solo por lo que me había pedido, sino por el tono que había empleado. Grave, tentador y que había conseguido que el vello se me erizara. Esa frase ya podía sonar sugerente de por sí, pero su noto acababa de acentuar ese pensamiento. Pero todo estaba en una simple palabra "Viktor". La forma en la que había pronunciado mi nombre era... wow.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, Yuuri me cogió de la mano y me arrastró dentro de la habitación. A pesar de que sus pasos eran torpes el agarre que mantenía en mi mano era firme. Solo me soltó cuando ambos nos quedamos frente a la cama. Tragué saliva nervioso, esta situación estaba fuera de mi zona de _confort_. Normalmente era yo quien ponía nervioso a los demás, no al revés.

—Viktor, cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad? — A causa del alcohol, cada vez que hablaba podía notar su acento, que se marcaba con fuerza. Me resultó tierno, aunque también era por la forma en la que me había hablado. Volvía a estar abrazado a mí, levantando su cabeza para mirarme a causa de la diferencia de alturas. Aunque la posición donde había puesto sus manos contrastaba por completo con ese momento, ¿acababa de apretarme una nalga? Sí, parecía que sí.

Volví a tragar saliva y me recordé a mi mismo que Yuuri estaba borracho y que todo lo que hacía era porque no pensaba con claridad. Hice un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el cúmulo de emociones que estaba comenzando a sentir. Ignorar el calor que me estaban provocando sus manos, y la sonrisa con la que ahora me estaba mirando.

— Lo harás, ¿verdad? —Asentí levemente con la cabeza y el japonés ensanchó su sonrisa, la que antes tenía un ligero toque cargado de seducción a una que mostraba claramente la alegría que sentía. Se abalanzo a mi cuello en un abrazo que por el impulso provocó que me sentará en la cama para no caer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazándonos así, debió de ser bastante, porque la respiración de Yuuri empezó a ser más pausada. Eche un poco la cabeza hacía atrás para ver su rostro, el pobre estaba más dormido que despierto.

Lentamente me dejé caer en la cama, de forma que ambos quedáramos tumbados, le acomode sobre mí dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Lleve mi mano hasta su cabeza y comencé a acariciar los mechones azabaches.

— Espero que me perdones por lo de la foto. — Murmuré sin dejar las caricias. No sabía si estaba despierto o no, pero aun así quise decírselo. — No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú...

Como respuesta obtuve un ligero movimiento, se había acomodado aún más sobre mí, así que continúe hablando.

— Quise disculparme antes, pero no encontré la oportunida~d. — Me lleve mi mano libre a la boca, Yuuri no era el único cansado. Continúe con las caricias un poco más, de pequeño que me acariciaran en la cabeza era algo que solía relajarme muchísimo.

Miré el rostro dormido del japonés, tenía una ligera sonrisa en el. Desvié la mano que tenía jugando con sus hebras a su mejilla, la acaricié suavemente y Yuuri balbuceo algo en su idioma natal.

— ¿Sabes que eres una caja de sorpresas? — Dije antes de bostezar nuevamente. — No me esperaba que hicieras algo así, aunque creo que ha sido en el que mejor me lo he pasado.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar, por un momento me preocupe porque Yuuri se despertará, pero no fue así.

 ** _Chris:_** _Ya sé que estás ocupado, pero Yakov te está buscando._

 ** _Viktor:_** Dile que estoy en mi habitación.

 ** _Chris:_** _Pero no estás ahí._

 ** _Viktor:_** Ahora mismo voy.

 ** _Chris:_** _¡Tú tienes algo que contarme!_

 ** _Viktor:_** No.

 ** _Chris:_** _Claro que sí._

No le conteste, simplemente acomode Yuuri en la cama para que pudiera irme. Le tapé con las mantas antes de dirigirme hacía la puerta. Antes de salir, dirigí una mirada rápida a Yuuri, seguramente mañana tendría una terrible resaca. Solté una risa por ello, las apariencias engañaban y mucho.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, apenas me dio tiempo para quitarme el traje, Yakov entró a mi habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—Vitya.

—Yakov.

— No deberías haber hecho eso.

— ¿Y qué he hecho? — Pregunté desabrochándome la camisa, ya sabía la respuesta.

— Dejar en ridículo a tu equipo.

— Oh vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Creo que lo que ha hecho Chris es más gordo.

— Sí a su entrenadora le da igual lo que su pupilo haga, a mí también. Yo no solo soy vuestro entrenador. Recuerda que intento que seáis personas decentes.

— Creo que deberías desistir en eso, no tiene remedio. Uno de tus pupilos va teniendo romances por ahí, otro es como un gato huraño…

— Al menos Georgi es decente...

— Por ahora...

— No seas una mala influencia, Vitya. Eres el mayor y un ejemplo a seguir en el mundo, deberías comportarte. Alguien como tú no deberi-

— ¿No debería qué? ¿Pasármelo bien? — Normalmente cuando Yakov sacaba este tema, solía ignorarle y aceptarlo. Pero esta vez no. Vi como suspiraba antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No voy a discutir contigo ahora. Descansa y mañana hablamos.

Hice una mueca cuando salió de la habitación, siempre era lo mismo. Por suerte Chris volvía a la carga para hacer que me olvidara del enfado.

 ** _Chris:_** _Creo que tienes unas fotos que quiero._

 ** _Viktor:_** Ahora te las paso.

 ** _Chris:_** _Las quiero para hace un minuto._

 ** _Chris:_** _Bueno, dejalo. Que estabas ocupado con Yuuri._

 ** _Viktor:_** Ahora te las mando.

 ** _Chris:_** _Merci~ ¿y cómo ha sido?_

 ** _Viktor:_** Chris, que no ha pasado nada.

 ** _Chris:_** _Oui, oui. Pero, ¿llevabas protección?_

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡Chis!

 ** _Chris:_** _Vale, ya paro. ¿Quieres las fotos que yo he hecho? Tengo también un par que me ha pasado Mila._

Sonreí al ver que tenía fotos y vídeo del todo el suceso, incluso cuando Yuuri acababa de coger la botella. Y mis favoritas, nuestro "duelo" de baile. Me quedé un rato mirándolas, ambos salíamos riendo.

Automáticamente, se me contagió la expresión al recordarlo. No habían pasado más de dos horas, pero sentía que eso había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás.

 ** _Chris:_** _Deja de babear por mis poses sensuales y cuéntame lo que ha pasado en la habitación._

 ** _Viktor:_** No ha pasado nada Chris.

Suspiré por la insistencia que mostraba el suizo por obtener una respuesta.

 ** _Chris:_** _Esta bien. Te creo._

Wow, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

 ** _Chris:_** _Mañana hablamos, que volveré pronto a Suiza~_

 ** _Viktor:_** Okay, _Споко́йной но́чи._ _(3)_

Una vez que dejamos de hablar, termine de quitarme el traje. Volví a darme otra ducha antes de irme a dormir, ya no me sentía tan mal como cuando acabó la competencia. Ahora solo tenía sueño. Miré por última vez las fotos antes de recibir un mensaje de Yakov diciéndome que me durmiera. Ni que fuera Yuri. Pero aun así, me reí por la situación y le hice caso. Al final hice bien en ir al banquete.

 **つづく!**

(¡Continuará!)

* * *

 **(1)** **La razón por la que he puesto que tiene veintiseis, es porque el cumpleaños de Viktor es el 25 de Diciembre y el GPF ya había acabado para esas fechas.**

(2) **La idea de poner los comentarios la he sacado de un fic que esta muy bien, es inglés pero ya lo están traduciendo.** _Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches_ **, de la autora** Reiya-san **y es publicado en** AO3 **. Y la traducción esta aquí por** CornerStone1 **. La primera parte ya está acabada.**

(3) **Buenas noches un ruso.**

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que no se si alguien más a decido hacer esto, pero yo quería poner mi granito de arena~

Un vaso de leche con galletitas para todxs, con _love_ Vitya.


	2. Chapter 2

**« ¡Fácil como Pirozhki! ¡Nos vamos a Japón! »**

 **[En una sola noche, mi mundo acabó patas arriba. En una sola noche, sentí algo que nunca había experimentado y en una sola noche, empecé a pensar en un futuro que nunca imaginé.]**

Desde la noche del banquete hice aquello que tanto había evitado, pensar. Era consciente de que mi tiempo en el hielo estaba llegando a su fin. Por mucho que hiciera un programa único e innovador a nadie le sorprendería. Porque la _leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico_ siempre ganaba. Y eso era algo que no sorprendería a nadie, ya se esperaban el resultado incluso antes de que saliera a la pista.

Pero también, desde el Gran Prix Final, iba perdiendo poco a poco mi interés por patinar. Apenas había hecho arreglos en mi programa y ni si quiera había empezado a pensar en los programas de la próxima temporada. No sabía cómo mejorar el programa, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Yakov no paraba de meterme prisa e intensificar los entrenamientos, junto a las burlas constantes de Yuri que resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, porque era cierto.

 **Viktor Nikiforov estaba muriendo.**

Todo el equipo ruso contaba con que iba a ganar el oro en el mundial. Y lo más triste es que eso iba a pasar de todas formas. Incluso con falta de inspiración y ganas, todo el mundo apostaba que tendría ese pedazo de metal colgando de mi cuello. Después de todo, así había sucedido en el Campeonato Europeo.

Yakov volvió a gritarme que me centrará, así que me obligué a mi mismo a poner toda mi atención en el hielo. Repetí una y otra vez la secuencia de pasos de _"Stay Close To Me"._ Los hacía de una forma mecánica. Cada vez que mi cuerpo hacía de esa forma el programa, sentía como la pasión que había nacido desde que era pequeño por este deporte, se iba extinguiendo lentamente, con cada repetición, con cada salto, paso o giro.

Pero por el contrario, había otra que había estado brillando levemente desde hace unos meses.

Para cuando Yakov decidió que ya había entrenado lo suficiente fui a los vestuarios para darme una ducha y cambiarme.

— Viejo. —Me giré a ver a Yuri, al parecer él había acabado antes ya se había cambiado y duchado. Hice un mohín al percatarme de eso, ahora tendría menos agua caliente. — Retírate.

Ignoré el comentario agrio que me había dedicado mi _querido_ compañero de equipo mientras me quitaba la camiseta, esta no era la primera vez que me decía algo así, mínimo eran unas tres veces por día.

— Ya estas mayor, haz algo más productivo y deja la pista libre cuando acabe esta temporada. — Seguí ignorándole hasta que escuché el tono de notificación que le había puesto a Chris.

 ** _Chris:_** _¿Podrías dejar de babear por las fotos que hiciste del Pole Dance?_

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario y me dispuse a contestarlo, pero un carraspeo hizo que volviera mi atención hacía el rubio.

— Voy a ducharme, así que, a no ser que quieras sorprenderte, estaría bien que salieras. — El menor hizo una mueca de asco que solo me sacó unas carcajadas, pero al final abandonó el vestuario soltando un GRAN repertorio de insultos.

 ** _Chris:_** _Se que babeas por Yuuri, pero se te estropeará el móvil si lo mojas mucho._

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Qué quieres?

 ** _Chris:_** _Simplemente iba a avisarte de que este sensual suizo está en San Petersburgo._

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Y quieres que nos veamos?

 ** _Chris:_** _Oui, te espero en una hora enfrente de tu casa._

 ** _Viktor:_** Okay, dame tiempo a que me arregle, acabo de salir del entrenamiento.

 ** _Chris:_** _Puedes venir así, sudado y agotado~_

En efecto, la otra llama que brillaba levemente, era una que había prendido la noche del banquete. Hacía el competidor que había quedado el último y que en una sola competencia me había mostrado tantas facetas. Siendo mí preferida, cuando había estado abrazado a mí, con la corbata atada de una forma graciosa en su cabeza, con las mejillas coloreadas y sus ojos brillando con intensidad. Aunque tampoco podía olvidarme de la situación de su dormitorio. De su rostro apacible apoyado sobre mi pecho.

Para cuando llegué, Chris aun no lo había hecho. Estaba por subir a mi casa cuando reparé en la presencia de un hombre que estaba apoyado en el coche de Chris. tenía el pelo castaño ligeramente largo, no mucho pero rebasaba su nuca. Estaba hablando por teléfono, en francés para ser más exactos. No quise prestar atención a lo que decía, pero ante la mención de [] no pude evitar mirarle, él me mantuvo la mirada hasta que yo tuve que apartar la mía porque sentí como alguien dejaba caer el peso de su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

— Viktor~ — Al escuchar la voz de Chris, imite su gesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté curioso mientras avanzábamos.

— Mmm~ Pasaba por aquí y quería presentarte a alguien. — Conforme decía eso, el suizo me dirigió hasta el hombre que estaba apoyado en el coche de Chris.

— Vik, el es Masumi.

No me costó mucho atar cabos, él era la pareja de Chris. No pude evitar sonreír, así que esta era la persona que había conseguido _domesticar_ a Christophe Giacometti.

— Encantado de conocerte finalmente, chico misterioso. — Dije extendiendo mi mano, no sabía si debía presentarme o no, supuse que no haría falta.

— Creo que el tuyo es más misterioso. — Se mofó Chris apoyándose en ambos antes de empezar a caminar. Ante su comentario, no pude evitar que un ligero apareciera en mis mejillas. — ¿Sabes que no ha publicado nada? Y yo que esperaba poder volver a verle. Ah, estamos hablando del chico con él que baile. Él que tiene a sus pies a este ruso.

Conforme le aclaraba a Masumi la situación, yo no podía evitar avergonzarme aun más. Chris estaba llevando todo muy lejos, lo que sentía por Yuuri no era más que una pequeña atracción, no estaba enamorado de él ni nada.

Conforme el suizo le contaba las cosas, el castaño desvió su vista hacía mí, me sorprendió un poco que le contará las cosas tan cual habían sucedido, sin omitir detalle. Mientras le relataba lo que había sucedido, mi mente se encargo de revivir todos y cada uno de los sucesos como tantas veces había hecho desde entonces.

La cercanía que habían mantenido nuestros cuerpos, el compas con el que se movían, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo o como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Como si estuvieran conectados. Su sonrisa. La personificación de un demonio que se convierte en un ángel. La pureza que contrastaba con el baile que había mostrado antes. La seguridad en sus movimientos provocadores y sensuales. Que habían logrado a la perfección un papel que todo artista buscaba. Dejar a la gente con ganas de más. Pero lo más hermoso, el final de la noche, ver la faceta tranquila de Yuuri.

Sé que mis pensamientos sobre el resultaban repetitivos, pero ese encuentro que había tenido con él era lo único que podía atesorar de él.

—...Tor, Viktor. — Parpadee un par de veces cuando escuche a Chris llamarme. — ¿Ya sé que Yuuri es todo un Dios, pero solo por hoy podrías sacártelo de la cabeza?

Fui a reprocharle por eso, yo no pensaba siempre en el, que quisiera volver a verle no significaba nada.

— Había pensado en ir a cenar los tres. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

— Vas a pagar tú, así que ya conoces la respuesta.

— Me parece bien, entonces, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

— Cerca hay un restaurante que es bastante bueno.

— ¿Es caro?

— Un poco, pero pagas tu, así que mi bolsillo no sufrirá.

Chris soltó un suspiro y yo sonreí triunfante. Cuando los tres llegamos al restaurante, el mesero nos guió hasta una de las mesas del fondo. Normalmente no me habría importado sentarme cerca del ventanal, pero me daba la impresión de que hoy tocaríamos un tema bastante serio. Que esto no era solo para presentarme a su novio.

Tras traducirles y explicarles que era cada plato a ambos, pedí para ellos. Cenamos hablando de un montón de temas triviales y sin sentido. Dos chicas se acercaron para pedirnos un autógrafo a los dos y un chico para pedir una foto.

— ¿Iras a ver a Chris en el mundial? — A modo de respuesta, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

— No puede, creo que estamos cada uno en una punta del planeta. — Yo levante una ceja esperando a que el suizo continuara hablando, pero en vez de eso fue Masumi quien lo hizo.

— Por mi trabajo tengo que viajar bastante, por ello pocas veces puedo verle competir en persona.

— Pero aun así, nunca se ha perdido ninguna. — Murmuró Chris apoyándose con su mano. — Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí. Llevar una relación a distancia es difícil. Pero si nos queremos los kilómetros que nos separen no vas a ser ningún problema.

No tenía pensado preguntárselo, pero si me había entrado esa duda que el mismo había resuelto antes de que la cuestionará. Supongo que ambos pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Masumi se despidió de nosotros alegando que el _jet lag_ le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Le dio la llave de la habitación a Chris antes de que este pusiera una mano sobre mi hombro.

— Viktor, ¿por qué no me invitas ahora tú a una copa? — Sin darme tiempo a responder, empezó a arrástrame en dirección a un bar al que habíamos ido un par de veces cuando ambos estábamos en San Petersburgo.

Una vez dentro ambos pedimos lo mismo, un vaso de vodka. Esperaba que el suizo sacara el tema por el que realmente había venido aquí, dudaba que fuera para conocer a su novio simplemente.

— Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de lo que dicen de ti. — Oh, claro que era consciente. Normalmente no me importaría lo que la gente dijera de mí, pero cuando lo que decían era claramente lo que sucedía, ignorar algo así se volvía algo muy complicado. — Así que te lo preguntare directamente, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Suspire antes de dar un trago, hice una mueca cuando el líquido descendió por mi garganta dejando esa sensación de quemazón.

Las personas que me seguían en las diversas cuentas que tengo simplemente habían dejado de ver las pequeñas rutinas que creaba a modo de calentamiento. Obviamente no tardaron en aparecer un montón de teorías, pero como era obvio, solo un par de personas a mi alrededor eran conscientes de lo que realmente pasaba. Chris esperaba una respuesta mientras balaceaba el vaso. Sus ojos verdosos estaban puestos en los movimientos que hacia el líquido al moverse.

— Supongo que ya te harás una idea...— Murmure frunciendo el ceño, cada vez que pensaba en ello me frustraba. — Simplemente es que no tengo inspiración.

Para restarle importancia al asunto me encogí de hombros, pero estaba hablando con Chris, ese pequeño niño que me vio desde las gradas hace ya unos cuantos años. Alguien que prácticamente había hecho toda su carrera con un solo fin.

Claro que dicho fin dicho por mí suena muy ególatra, pero es cierto. Un fin de alcanzar e incluso superar a la persona que le instó a tomar un camino. Seguramente Chris no estaría patinando de no ser por ese encuentro que tuvimos en el Campeonato Europeo.

Vi como el suizo abría la boca para contestas, pero la volvió a cerrar e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de que continuara.

— Intento hacer un programa y consigo ponerle pasos, pero ninguno me convence. No están a la altura de _Viktor Nikiforov_. Tampoco consigo ponerles una historia, La Historia de lo que tratara el programa.

No quería ponerme en lo peor, pero había muchos factores que giraban en mi contra. Y eso solo hacía que me agobiara por la situación. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la edad juega un papel muy importante. Y no porque con veintisiete años recién cumplidos fuera _mayor_ para patinar, sino por los años que llevo haciéndolo, lo que deriva en el mismo problema. El segundo y el que más me molesta.

Llevo tantos años patinando que la gente ya sabe lo que va pasar, ya saben que tengo el primer puesto en el podio asegurado. Y cuando ya se conoce el resultado desde antes de empezar la competencia, no hay sorpresas. Y eso deriva en algo que tampoco me gusta, el inconformismo con cualquier programa. Para los pocos que lograba hacer y que más o menos me convencían (que hasta ahora era uno) estaba la falta de pasión presente.

No me emocionaba como antes al patinar, no deseaba vivir en el hielo. Eso era algo que me asustaba, le había dedicado mi vida entera al patinaje. Como una vez me dijo Lillya, había vendido mi alma a este deporte. Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de ello.

Y lo hago.

Cuando llego a casa, el único que me espera detrás de la puerta es Makkachin y durante muchos años pensé que no me hacía falta nada más que la compañía de quien es mi mejor amigo. Pero desde el Gran Prix Final, había empezado a pensar en que me gustaría llegar a casa después de entrenar y que mi pareja venga a recibirme con una sonrisa. O que por ejemplo, venga a verme entrenar para después los tres (porque habría traído a Makkachin) iríamos a pasear por las calles de San Petersburgo.

Chris se tomo su tiempo para responder al igual que yo me volví a perder en esos pensamientos. Sé que debería de darle vueltas a la cabeza a todo esto, pero es cierto. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

— ¿Te vas a retirar?

—No lo sé. — Solté en un suspiro antes de volver a ingerir el líquido.

— Si lo haces al final, podrías ser su entrenador. — Sus palabras me causaron un ataque de tos a causa de que el líquido se me había ido por el otro lado.— Se que te mueres por ir a Japón.

y ahi estaba el segundo problema, uno que asaltaba mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en algo que no fuera patinaje y aun a veces, pensando en ello, él estaba ahí.

— Chris...— Le reproche frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Se estas enamorado de él, lo vi en tus ojos en el banquete. — Rodé los ojos ante sus insistencias, solo había sido atracción. Nada más. No podía estar enamorado de alguien a quien ni si quiera conozco.

— Yo no diría que estoy enamorado. Una atracción física por los bailes que había realizado. Nada más. Simplemente me gustó lo que vi.

Y sus palabras sinceras, el contraste que hacían nuestros cuerpos cuando me abrazo o la felicidad que sentí cuando por fin fue mi turno de bailar con él.

— Y yo soy hetero. Viktor, a mi no puedes engañarme. Me pediste las fotos esa misma noche.

Más bien él me las envió antes de que escribiera el "Sí".

— Un recuerdo del mejor banquete de todos. — Intente defender mi razón de pedirle las fotos, una que incluso yo estaba intentando creerme.

— Y de lo que pasó al final del banquete...

O lo que no pasó...

— Ambos juntos.

Yo solo.

— En una habitación.

Tras haberle dejado en la suya.

— A solas.

E irme a la mía con un sentimiento extraño.

— No paso nada, Chris.— Ya sabía que en algún momento de la noche el suizo sacaría ese tema y creo que aunque yo lo negara, había algo.

— Pero te gustaría que si que hubiera pasado algo.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Oh, claro que sí.

— No.

— Lo que tu digas~

Era consciente de que acababa de negar algo que si sentía, porque creo que debería aclarar las cosas.

Cuando imagino a mí pareja esperándome a casa, espero ver a Yuuri con esa sonrisa que me dedicó, quiero que sea él quien vaya a verme entrenar y luego ir a pasear mientras cojo su mano para más tarde, en un parque, juguemos los dos con Makkachin mientras le tiramos la pelota. Pero eso solo era atracción, ¿no?

— Centrémonos en lo importante.

— En tus sentimientos hacía Yuuri.

— No, en que no tengo imaginación y el mundial está cerca.

— Pero hasta la próxima temporada no tienes que preocuparte, ya tienes el programa. Y aun queda mucho tiempo. — Chris sabía que me gustaba ir un paso por delante con estas cosas y que estaba atascado en un problema que requiere una solución prácticamente imposible.

— Lo sé Chris, lo sé. Pero ya nadie se sorp-

— Que ya nadie se sorprende. ¿Por qué no innovas el programa? Aun queda un mes, puedes añadir otro cuádruple. — Levante una ceja por ello, a pesar de que ambos competíamos por lo mismo, ahí estaba ayudándome. — O podrías buscar inspiración en tu más reciente _pasión_. Eso es lo que yo suelo hacer.

— Pasión, ¿eh?— Sonreí levemente, de ante mano sabía que Chris estaba convencido de que yo sentía algo por el japonés. Y tal vez ya era hora de hacerle caso. Después de todo, dos meses con ese chico en mi cabeza, tenían que significar algo.

Chris soltó un silbido mientras me miraba expectante. Mi cabeza ya estaba trabajando. Pero no en hacer de nuevo el programa, no. estaba repasando la letra mentalmente, y wow... Había seleccionado esa canción antes de conocer a Yuuri, pero ahora, esta estaba tomando un nuevo significado.

— Parece que el destino esta siento cruel.

* * *

Blog de patinaje sobre hielo de la estrella.

 **Viktor Nikiforov se retirara tras acabar esta temporada, ¿será verdad o meras especulaciones de los fans?**

Mucha gente rumorea sobre el posible final de la carrera del pentacampeón del Gran Prix Final. Esto se debe a que muchos de sus fans dicen que apenas está subiendo vídeos de sus rutinas, otros dicen que por haber cumplido hace unos meses los veintisiete años se retirará. Su entrenador no dice nada, lo único que sabemos es que terminará la temporada...

Para seguir leyendo pulse _**aquí.**_

 _Comentarios (1/14)_

 **Alexy_fd** ¡¿Cómo se va a retirar?! Aun le quedan mínimo dos años para competir, está en plena forma y trabaja mucho para mantenerse así, está claro que no es por su edad por lo que se retiraría si lo hiciese.

 **LeonMarx** Hombre, la verdad es que si se retirara habría una mayor emoción al ver la competencia, digo, el primer puesto estaría más disputado entre Leroy y Giacometti. Todo el mundo sabe que va ganar Nikiforov.

(25 respuestas)

 **Nikymoon** **·** Yo creo que le tiene que pasar algo más, no sé. Tal vez tenga problemas en su casa o algo. Es cierto que anda desaparecido, pero a lo mejor está ocupado o no sé.

 **AnaSol ·** VIKTOR NIKIFOROV NO PUEDE RETIRARSE. AUN LE QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA COMPETIR.

 **Rihanil ·** NO PUEDE SER CIERTO. Solo son especulaciones sin fundamento.

 **J_Tizón** **·** Ya era hora, la verdad es que últimamente apenas me apetece ver las competencias si ya sé quién va ganar... Pero con su retiro, habrá más emoción.

 **Niki_Fan** **·** J_Tizón, si no puedes ver una competencia donde lo que hay que ver son los programas, la realización de estos y los saltos que tienen que realizar solo por saber quién va a ganar (Porque claramente es el mejor patinador del mundo) deberías replantearte la idea de buscar otro deporte para ver. La gente no lo ve solo por saber quién ganará.

 _ **V_Nikiforov:** Añade un comentario..._

* * *

Yakov estaba contento de que su adorado pupilo volviera a pisar el hielo, los miembros del equipo habían observado como realizaba el programa. Todos menos una persona parecían contentos, claro que esa persona era Yuri Plistetsky y eso no era algo que me sorprendiera.

— Viejo, sea lo que sea que te tiene así, da asco.

— ¿Te molesta que vuelva a estar en pena forma?— Pregunté ignorando su comentario.

— Retírate y deja paso al verdadero campeón de Rusia. — Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras, creo que era la tercera vez que en el mismo día me decía eso.

— ¿A Georgi? — Aunque yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar por un niño. No sabía qué era lo que le había dado, pero algo me decía que tras sus palabras había algo más.

— A mí. — Me contestó frunciendo el ceño, era tan divertido hacerle enfadar. — Si no te retiras, te demostraré que estas acabado.

— Oh... Así que en gatito realmente no quiere que me retire. — Dije queriendo picarle, no esperaba que realmente fuera eso.

— Cállate. — Me espeto antes de irse. Suspire antes de negar con la cabeza, ese chico necesitaba ser más claro con lo que quería.

Volví a meterme en la pista de hielo para practicar un poco más la coreografía, después de todo, ahora tenía un nuevo significado que quedaba plasmado en cada paso.

Porque era cierto, el destino había sido cruel. Yuuri no iba a participar en el mundial, y ahora la letra, era algo que sentía a la perfección. No estaba seguro de si volvería a verle, pero esta temporada estaba asegurado que no.

Stammi Vicino era una canción que expresaba mi sentir de una forma que realmente me asustaba. La había seleccionado antes de conocer a Yuuri y sin embargo... Iba tan bien para lo que quería expresar...

"Quédate a mi lado" era lo que decía la letra y eso era lo que quería, quería que Yuuri volviera a alegrarme el día, quería poder volver a ver la sonrisa que me había dedicado, quería volver a tenerlo acostado sobre mi mientras acariciaba sus hebras azabaches.

* * *

El mundial sería en Tokio y sinceramente, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Yuuri aunque fuera entre en público, después de lo ocurrido en su habitación, si bien no había sido nada íntimo, si se suponía que tendríamos cierta confianza.

Pero Yuuri no estaba ahí, no lo vi ni mientras empezaba el calentamiento ni mientras entraba en primer grupo. Era el último del dos, así que tenía más tiempo cara calentar y a su vez, intentar plasmar este sentimiento en el programa. Ahora quería que Yuuri lo viera, que entendiera el mensaje y que le llegará.

Que estuviera en su casa viendo la competencia.

— Parece que alguien necesita una nueva dosis de "inspiración" — Sonreí por las palabras de Chris, no la necesitaba, porque aunque no la viera, yo se la iba a dedicar a él.

— ¿Estas dándome consejos para que te gane? — Le pregunte en broma mientras sonreía.

— Oh, pensé que los necesitarías. Ya sabes. — Comentó haciendo un ademan un tanto exagerado con la mano.— Después de todo, _él_ no está aquí para hacerte de musa.

Se burlo antes de salir, le tocaba a él. Volví a repasar la coreografía nuevamente, había muchas razones por las que este programa era importante.

El último programa de Viktor Nikiforov está dedicado a ti, Yuuri. Mírame.

Cuando por fin escuché mi nombre salir por el megáfono, seguí a Yakov hasta la pista. Puse toda mi atención en el programa, me concentre para realizarlo a la perfección, cuando por fin me llamaron a la pista, le pase mi chaqueta a mi entrenador.

Me deslice hasta el centro de la pista mientras saludaba al público, no estaba emocionado por patinar... pero si lo estaba porque era muy probable que Yuuri estuviera viéndome frente a una pantalla. Una que estuve en el centro, agache mi cabeza antes de que las notas comenzaran a sonar, cuando lo hicieron, levante mi rostro antes de alzar una mano y llevarla a al mismo a la par que giraba.

Deje que las emociones que me producía esa canción me inundaran. Que tomaran posesión de mí.

Conforme la voz masculina se hacía oír, seguí los pasos de forma mecánica, pero sintiendo cada silaba que era pronunciada, grabando esa canción en cada parte de mí ser. Pronto llegó el primer salto, un Lutz Cuádruple. Perfecto.

¿Me estaría viendo Yuuri? De ser así, ¿se habría emocionado? ¿Sentiría el latido de su corazón tan desbocado como el mío?

Se acercaba el salto que siempre realizaba, uno que ya habían denominado como mío, ya que desde que pude hacer cuádruples siempre lo he realizado en cada uno de mis programas. No sabría decir el por qué, pero era un salto que me gustaba bastante.

Vino otra secuencia de pasos antes de un triple, más pasos y una pirueta. Había realizado tantas veces ese programa que lo hacía de forma mecánica. Con la diferencia de que ahora patinaba por una razón. Solo quería que le llegará.

La música era preciosa, era muy atrayente y para mi, personal. Expresaba a la perfección todo lo que no había podido decir estos últimos meses.

Nunca imaginé que alguien en una sola noche pudiera enamorarme y mucho menos que sería alguien de mi mismo sexo. Al principio negaba sentirme así, sentir esto por alguien. Nunca he sido homófono, pero desde luego, nadie se imagina que podría enamorarse (cerca de los treinta años) de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Se acercaba el giro sentado. Rote sobre mí mismo, haciendo un intento por encontrar esos ojos achocolatados que me habían desvelado tantas noches, a pesar de que sabía que no se encontraba ahí.

Me arrepentía de haber rechazado esos sentimientos en un principio, pero creo que tenía miedo. Había tenido algunas relaciones antes, no era nada serio, a lo mucho un mes o dos. Nunca había tenido a una persona constantemente en mi cabeza, nunca me había imaginado situaciones medianamente románticas con alguien, nunca había sentido mariposas en mi estomago de solo pensar en _él._

Cuando me alce, estuve seguro de que mi rostro expresaba bastante mi sentir, al principio estaba llevando la máscara de la actuación, pero conforme el programa avanzaba, solo podía sentir la angustia que denotaba la voz. Alguien se iba de su lado.

Era como decía la letra, _"Questa storia che senso non ha"_.

No, no tiene sentido. Pero el amor no lo tiene.

 _"Fizzle esta noche con las estrellas"_ .

Nuestra historia se desvanecerá también en una noche.

Y aunque no quería eso, tampoco podía evitarlo, conforme pasaban los días después del banquete y mientras yo me negaba a esos sentimientos, inconscientemente esperaba alguna noticia de su parte.

¿Recordaría tan siquiera lo ocurrido?

Hice el Salchow Cuádruple, ya casi estaba terminando la presentación, solo faltaban un par de saltos, dos tripes y un cuádruple. Tal vez había conseguido emocionar al público. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se hayan sorprendido.

Pero no era así, nadie se había sorprendido cuando clave ese cuádruple toe loop seguido de un triple, porque ya sabían que eso iba a pasar. Alejé ese pensamiento y me concentre en _mi musa._

Conforme lo fui aceptando, quise saber de él. Pero era como si fuera invisible. Pensé que le vería competir en el cuatro continentes, pero no fue así. Tampoco fue clasificado en el mundial.

No me fue difícil saber el por qué, pero cuando me enteré, no quise aceptar algo así y estuve de morros durante una semana.

Durante esa semana fui consciente de algo, sentía miedo a perder algo que ni siquiera era mío.

Solo faltaba el giro combinado para acabar con el programa y a su vez con esos sentimientos contradictorios.

La música estaba llegando a su final, incluso los versos anteriores habían explicado muy bien mi sentir. _Porque yo quería sentir a Yuuri._ Sus caricias sobre mí, el roce de sus labios ¿Cómo sería? a juzgar por la confianza que se tomó en su habitación, experiencia tenía. Me arrepentía de no haber llevado esa situación un poco más lejos. Aunque seguramente luego lo haría por haber hecho algo así, pero ahora _deseaba tanto probar a Yuuri._

Quería volver a escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Terminé esperando que mi "llamada" hubiera sido escuchada, que le hubiera llegado mi reclamo. Que se enterará de mi sentir por este medio. _Que supiera que le quería mi lado._

Lo que vino después pasó demasiado rápido, era campeón del mundo por quinta vez consecutiva. Chris, en el podio, pasaba una mano por mi hombro mientras sonreía, a mi lado, se encontraba una cara nueva, Otabek Altin creo.

Sonreí por inercia, pero quería relatarle a Chris la sensación que me había inundado mientras patinaba, el sentimiento de añoranza transmitido por la canción. Pronto llegaron las entrevistas y con ello, La Pregunta.

Mientras estábamos los tres en la mesa, sentí la mirada cómplice del suizo, él sabía que me moría por coger el móvil y buscar algún comentario perteneciente a Yuuri, de tener alguna pista de que lo hubiera visto y sobre todo, que lo hubiera entendido.

Pero conforme la entrevista avanzaba, no podía evitar ponerme serio, estaban tocando un tema que había evitado durante mucho tiempo. Pero que siempre estaba presente en las redes sociales, era obvio que no tardarían mucho en preguntarlo directamente.

— ¿Qué tiene en mente para la próxima temporada? — Me lleve una mano al mentón mientras lo meditaba. Sentí como Chris me daba una ligera patada debajo de la mesa.

— No lo sé. — Respondí con sinceridad a la última pregunta.

A pesar de estar en Tokio, Japón. El lugar donde vive Yuuri, Yakov no me dejo ni hacer turismo, tampoco descansar más de lo debido y mucho menos, ir a donde vivía. Al día siguiente cogimos de los primeros vuelos a San Petersburgo.

Durante los días siguientes, aunque solía ir a entrenar de forma regular a la pista, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa con Makkachin, cuando acababan las competencias era de las pocas veces que podía estar con mi perro.

Pasé así cerca de dos semanas enteras, entrando a la pista el tiempo suficiente para mantenerme en forma. Tenía pensado decirle a Yakov lo que pensaba, sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con mi retirada, pero no sería para siempre, solo hasta que volviera a tener inspiración.

Abrace al can mientras jugueteaba por las redes sociales, había un par de personas que me estaban etiquetando en fotos y mencionando en diversos comentarios, estuve así hasta que me llego un mensaje.

 ** _Chris:_** _Viktor~ Anda, voy a ser buena persona y voy a hacer de tu psicólogo personal._

 ** _Viktor:_** No quiero un psicólogo... Chris.

 ** _Chris:_** _Te ha pegado fuerte, ¿eh?_

 ** _Viktor:_** Si me vas a hablar solo por Yuuri, déjalo.

 ** _Chris:_** _¿En serio estás haciendo un berrinche por qué no pudiste verle?_

 ** _Viktor:_** No.

 ** _Chris:_** _Ya claro... ¿Y quieres verle ahora?_

 ** _Viktor:_** No.

 ** _Chris:_** _No estás en Twitter. Entra._

 ** _Viktor:_** No me apetece, no paran de mencionarme y etiquetarme.

 ** _Chris:_** _Precisamente por eso, entra._

 ** _Viktor:_** No estoy de humor para tener que tratar con fans.

 ** _Chris:_** _¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Viktor Nikiforov? El nunca rechazaría una oportunidad para estar con sus fans. Y SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN._

Iba a contestarle cuando Mila comenzó a habar por el grupo que teníamos. _"#TeamRussiaWinnerrrr"._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Yuri:_** _PARA._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOOOOOOOOR._

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Qué pasa?

 ** _Mila:_** _Katsuki, ¡Katsuki!_

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Qué pasa con Yuuri?

 ** _Mila:_** _¡¿LO HAS VISTO?!_

 ** _Mila:_** _DIME QUE SÍ._

 ** _Yuri:_** _Seguro que ya se le ha olvidado._

Ignore a ese par mientras volvía a centrar mi atención en Chris. Algo había pasado con Yuuri, Chris me pregunta por él a la par que esos dos me preguntan por él, mucha casualidad.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Qué ha pasado con Yuuri?

 ** _Chris:_** _Um, no lo sé. Tal vez lo sabrías si no **me hubieras dejado en visto.**_

 ** _Viktor:_** Chris.

 ** _Viktor:_** Venga, dímelo.

 ** _Chris:_** _Twitter~_

 ** _Chris:_** _Parece que nuestro borrachín se ha hecho viral~_

Estaba por contestarle cuando una nueva notificación de Whatsapp se hizo presente, arrugué levemente mi nariz al leer el nombre escrito en la pantalla. Leroy.

 ** _Leroy.:_** _Nikiforov, parece que por fin tienes un fan._

Ni si quiera entre en el chat, lo borre directamente para volver a la conversación con el suizo.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¿Qué ha pasado?

 ** _Chris:_** _Entra_

 ** _Chris:_** _A_

 ** _Chris:_** _Twitter_

 ** _Chris:_** _De_

 ** _Chris:_** _Una_

 ** _Chris:_** _Vez._

 ** _Chris:_** _Tiene un montón de retuits._

 _De alguna forma, me puse en lo peor. ¿y si le había pasado algo? Por eso tanta conmoción, pero el comentario de Leroy..._

Iba a empezar a buscar lo que sea que había causado esa conmoción cuando vi el grupo, 156 mensajes...

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

 ** _Mila:_** _VIKTOR._

La mayoría de los mensajes eran de Mila reclamándome, no fue hasta más o menos al final que hablaban más.

 ** _Yuri:_** _Vete del grupo, vieja._

 ** _Yuri:_** _Molestas._

 ** _Georgi:_** _Es normal, todo el mundo está conmocionado._

 ** _Georgi:_** _Incluso yo lo estoy y por lo que estoy viendo, casi todos los patinadores._

 ** _Yuri:_** _Ese cerdo solo quiere atención._

 ** _Mila:_** _Pues la ha conseguido~_

 ** _Mila:_** _Viktor, ¿lo has visto YA?_

 ** _Viktor:_** No, no he visto nada porque no paráis de petar.

 ** _Mila:_** _Ya claro. Por nosotros._

 ** _Yakov:_** _Teneís dos segundos para dejar el móvil y salir de los vestuarios._

 ** _Viktor:_** Uuuuuuuh

 ** _Yakov:_** _Vitya._

 ** _Viktor:_** Yakov ~

Automáticamente salí de la aplicación para meterme en Twitter, nada más darle buscar había un montón de hastag relacionados con Yuuri o el patinaje. O conmigo.

#YuuriKatsuki #StayCloseToMe #FreeProgram #ViktorNikiforov #HanarezuniSobaNiIte

Y un par más así.

Pero no tarde mucho en encontrar aquello que había causado semejante impresión de forma mundial. Era un video, pero no un video cualquiera. Era un video de Yuuri patinando.

Era un video de Yuuri patinando _Stay Close To Me,_ no perdí más tiempo y le di al enlace. Sus movimientos, la forma en la que realizaba el programa...

¡Ese programa se veía mucho mejor en el que en mí!

Fue sublime, no cabía duda. Ninguna. Yuuri Katsuki era un GRAN patinador. Casi podría decir que era mejor que yo.

Pero lo más importante.

 ** _Viktor:_** CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

 ** _Chris:_** _Así que ya lo has visto~_

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡CLARO QUE LO HE VISTO! ERA WOW, AMAZING.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡STAY CLOSE TO ME IBA MEJOR PARA ÉL QUE PARA MI!

 ** _Viktor:_** Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE...

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡HA ENTENDIDO EL SIGNIFICADO, CHRIS! ¡LO HA ENTENDIDO!

 ** _Chris:_** _Viktor, calmate._

 ** _Viktor:_** Cómo me voy a calmar. Chris.

 ** _Viktor:_** Me voy a Japón.

 ** _Viktor:_** Es obvio, Yuuri estaba diciendome que fuera su entrenador.

 ** _Viktor:_** Pensé que no se acordaba ¡Pero si lo hace!

 ** _Chris:_** _Viktor, calmate._

 ** _Chris:_** _Estas siendo imprudente._

 ** _Chris:_** _¿Viktor?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Oye._

 ** _Chris_** _: Por lo menos sal de Whats…_

Había tirado el móvil en el sofá y me había movido hasta el portátil, ya estaba buscando vuelos hasta Japón, realmente no mire mucho los precios, solo el horario. En cuanto lo compré, prácticamente corrí hasta mi habitación para prepararme una maleta.

Metí lo indispensable, luego mandaría que me enviaran todo. Aunque si que lo iba a dejar preparado todo. Mientras lo preparaba, Makkachin miraba todo lo que hacía desde la puerta del salón. Me acerque hasta él y le acaricie la cabeza.

— Makkachin, ¿Te apetece hacer un viaje?— Le pregunté al can a pesar de que su única respuesta fuera un ladrido acompañado por un movimiento de su rabo. — Por fin vamos a ver a Yuuri.

Abrace aun más al perro (que seguro que ya estaba cansado de que fueran tan asfixiantes) pero es que apenas podía contener la emoción que estaba sintiendo. A Yuuri le había llegado y no solo eso, había respondido de la misma forma.

Una vez que tuve todo, fui a hablar con Yakov. Me llevé la maleta, pues cogería directamente un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, ya habían llevado mis cosas y a Makkachin, así que solo faltaba lo que llevará en mano.

— Yakov. — Quería empezar a hablar, pero estaba seguro de que el ya se haría una idea. Después de todo, había ido expresamente a su casa para hablar.

— Vitya, piénsalo antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

— No es precipitado, llevo pensando en retirarme desde que acabo el Gran Prix Final. — Vi como el mayor entrecerraba levemente sus ojos, seguramente tratando de encontrarle alguna razón. Y a la que iba a llegar no me gustaba.

— No sé qué es lo que te hizo ese... Ese chico cuando lo llevaste a su habitación. — Hizo una mueca arrugando su nariz antes de seguir hablando, creo que ya se lo que se imaginaba. — Pero sea lo que sea... Vitya, no abandones tu carrera por _eso._

— No paso nada, Yakov. Simplemente me aseguré de llevarlo a su habitación. Si quiero retirarme es porque no tengo inspiración. Al menos, no la suficiente para mí.

— ¿vas a jugar a ser entrenador?

— No voy a jugar, lo voy a ser. Estoy seguro de que tu también has visto su programa, era... _amazing._

— Vitya... tienes que tomarte un tiempo para tomar este tipo de decisiones. No puedes tomarlas tan a la ligera. — Conforme hablábamos, nos adentrábamos por la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Esta sería la última vez que pisaría esta ciudad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Era la ciudad que me había visto crecer, al igual que el hombre al que me había adelantado mientras hablaba. Yakov era como un padre para mí, casi podría decir que así era.

— Ya lo he decidido, Yakov. Espero que lo entiendas. — Sabía que no lo iba a hacer, después de todo. Mis verdaderas razones para ir a Hasetsu eran única y especialmente Yuuri. Tal él me hubiera salvado de ver como mi carrera se hundía, porque no podría mantener el oro colgando en mi cuello durante mucho tiempo.

Pero, sobre todo lo que me impulsaba era que había respondido. Había respondido a mi programa. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Vitya! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate! — Si alguien me dijera que llegaría el día en que vería a Yakov rogarle a alguien, no le creería. Pero ahí estaba. Y sinceramente, me dolía esa situación. Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Tenía que ser sincero.

— Yakov, has sido el mejor entrenador de todos. Siempre lo serás. — Dije a la par que me acercaba hacía él.

— Si te vas no podrás regresar. — Eso no me importaba, estaba decidido. Se que a él le dolía tanto como a mí. Después de todo, ha sido el con quien pase la mayor parte de mi infancia, fui quien le subió el ánimo cuando se separó de Lillia. He sido como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Pero todos los hijos tienen que volar del nido en algún momento.

Y yo ya me he quedado más tiempo del debido.

Deje caer la maleta al suelo antes de dar los últimos pasos que me quedaban para llegar a él.

— До свидания. — Tras despedirme, le di un beso en la mejilla y continúe hablando. — Siento no poder hacer lo que quieres.

Sonreí ante esas palabras, porque aunque así lo sentía. Conocía a la perfección la reacción que tendría mi entrenador y la protesta que vendría a causa de lo que había dicho. Después de todo, era cierto. Nunca le había hecho caso.

Para mi suerte, exploto una vez que yo ya me subí al avión. Aunque sí que me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto. Supongo que estaba convencido de que solo era un capricho más, que quería "hacer de entrenador."

Pero era más que eso, claro que Yakov no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era lo poco que le había dicho, que al verle patinar la inspiración había vuelto a mí. Aunque esa era solo una pequeña parte de la realidad, claro está.

Lo último que le dije, era que tenía que visitar Japón.

Durante todo lo que duró el vuelo, me dedique a pensar como me presentaría delante de Yuuri:

 _—Yuuri, ahora podrás dormir conmigo~_

No.

 _— ¡He cumplido mi promesa! ¿Un beso a modo de compensación?_

Tampoco.

 _— Hi mi borrachín, ¿te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?_

Peor…

Todas las frases a las que llegaba eran horribles y no conseguía plasmar una situación. ¿En la entrada del Onsen? ¿Me abriría el la puerta? Tal vez nos encontraríamos en la calle de camino.

Parecía un adolescente a punto de tener su primera cita, nervioso e imaginándome miles de situaciones distintas. La más tonta era la de que estaría esperándome en el aeropuerto… ¡Cómo iba a esperarme en el aeropuerto si ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir!

Para cuando llegué, me sorprendí bastante de que estuviera nevando, aunque no era mucho. Recogí el trasportín donde iba Makkachin y mi maleta e hice una llamada para asegurarme de que mis cosas no se hubieran extraviado. Una vez lo comprobé, llame a un taxi para que me llevara.

—Pequeño, ya casi estamos. — Le dije acariciándole la cabeza al can por entre la puerta de la caja. — Pronto podre sacarte.

Makkachin soltó un ladrido y se removió un poco.

— Estoy seguro de que quieres conocerle ya. — Soltó otro ladrido que fue silenciado por la bocina de un coche, tanto el perro como yo miramos en dirección al vehículo. Era el taxi, cogí el trasportín y fui hasta el taxi.

—Kyushu, Hasetsu… am… ¿un onsen? — No sabía realmente donde vivía Yuuri, pero él me había dicho que su familia trabajaba en unas aguas termales, así que no sería difícil encontrarlo.

— ¿Cual? — ME pregunto el conductor sonriendo y haciendo ligeras muecas que indicaban que se estaba aguantando la risa. Parece que sí que me iba a costar.

\- ¿Eh?

— Hasetsu tiene un montón de aguas termales. La mayoría no funcionan, pero siguen siendo el hogar de las personas que viven ahí. — Oh no…

— Pero me dijo que estaría trabajando en una…

— Y hay una que aun se mantiene en funcionamiento. Supongo que querrás ir a Yuutopia. — Asentí con la cabeza, Yuu de Yuuri, estaba claro que tenía que ser esa, no podía haber otra con un nombre tan parecido al de mi borrachín.

Para cuando llegué a la ciudad, había nevado aun más que en Tokio, las calles estaban completamente blancas y al salir del coche, una corriente de aire helado se coló por mi ropa. Pague al taxista y saque a Makkachin.

— ¿Estas nervioso, Makka? — A modo de respuesta, el can ladro y dio una vuelta a mí alrededor. — Sí, yo también.

Se formó una gran conmoción en las aguas termales, al parecer que Viktor Nikiforov entrará era razón suficiente para que los dueños del lugar, empezaran a moverse de lado a lado, supuse que serían sus padres por la familiaridad que tenían con el lugar.

La señora Katsuki parloteaba de aquí para ya mientras me llevaba haciendo una ruta turística por el lugar.

— Vik-chan, ¿por qué no te relajas un rato en las aguas? Supongo que te habrá pillado la nevada, ve a descansar ahí. — Otra chica me guió hasta los baños, me indico donde estaba cada cosa antes de desaparecer.

Solo había un par de personas cuando entre a las bañeras y estas, obviamente se me quedaron mirando. Mire a ver si por alguna casualidad Yuuri estaba entre ellos, pero no.

Me di una ducha rápida antes de poder entrar dentro de la zona del baño. Para mi suerte no había nadie cuando entre, seguí las normas sobre esa zona. La verdad es que me resultaba algo tonto el tener que llevar un trapo en la cabeza, pero merecía la pena. La temperatura del agua era muy elevada. Sentí como mis músculos que se habían entumecido por el frió se relajaban.

Aunque de poco sirvió que me relajara, a los pocos segundos la puerta que daba privacidad fue abierta de golpe mostrándome así a un muy cambiado Yuuri.

— Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí? — La verdad es que no pude evitar sorprenderme ante sus palabras, aunque era normal, él no sabía que yo iba a ir a su casa. Porque eso es lo que había hecho, aunque el mismo me lo había pedido.

Sin pensarlo mucho y actuando por mero impulso, me levante y extendí mi brazo en dirección al nipón a la par que me deleitaba al pronunciar su nombre, saboreando cada silaba.

— Yuuri, a partir de hoy seré tu entrenador. — No tenía pensado que esas fueran las palabras exactas que iba a decirle cuando le viera, pero así se había desarrollado. Y no me arrepentía. — Haré que ganes el Gran Prix Final.

 **つづく!**

(¡Continuará!)

* * *

Siento haber tardado mil años en publicar... Es que me pillaron todos los exámenes, pero ya soy libre e incluso tengo parte del capitulo siguiente escrito~ había pensado en poner un avance o no, eso dependerá de vosotros si lo queréis~

Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, los que comentáis y los lectores fantasma (venga, animaros~ yo se que queréis quejaros de un montón de cosas de está historia [?] y al menos meterme prisa por tardar mil años)

Besos y hasta pronto, Vitya


	3. Chapter 3

**«¡¿Dos Yuris?! Drama en Yutopia»**

 **[A veces lo que hace falta es un hechizo para convertir en un príncipe a un cerdito. Ese príncipe de mejillas sonrojadas, que fue tan atrevido en un espacio cerrado, ahora es un cerdito que evita a toda costa encontrarse con su hechicero.]**

 **Viktor Nikiforov se retira.**

Finalmente se han confirmado todas las especulaciones que los fans estaban haciendo. Hace apenas unas horas, todo el mundo en San Petersburgo buscaba la confirmación (o la negación) de ello. Yakov, el entrenador de Nikiforov desde que era un niño, ha afirmado que su retirada de debe a que quiere descansar hasta recuperar la motivación, pero la verdad es que el señor Feltsman opina -como la mayoría de los fans de este deporte- que si Viktor Nikiforov se retira, lo más seguro es que no vuelva.

Pero mucha gente dice que solo va a ser una temporada, que para la siguiente volverá a patinar de nuevo. Claro que esta solo es una de las muchas especulaciones que hay. Otras afirman que el pentacampeón, debido al sobreesfuerzo que ha realizado durante estos años por mantener su título, o también alguna lesión mal curada ya que estas suelen tener efectos bastante perjudiciales a largo plazo.

Por otra parte, está la gente que opina que ya ha sido su momento, que ya va siendo hora de dejar espacio para los competidores más jóvenes. Giacometti aún no ha pisado el punto más alto en el podio durante el Gran Prix Final, siempre quedando por detrás de Nikiforov, seguramente la siguiente temporada sea él quien encabece la tabla de marcadores.

Es el momento de que todos aquellos que quedaron a la sombra de Viktor se hagan paso, como Jean Jacques Leroy, Michel Crispino e incluso Otabek Altin. Seguramente la siguiente temporada obtengamos un resultado inesperado, ¿quién será la persona que se alce con la medalla de oro?

* * *

— Yuuri, a partir de hoy seré tu entrenador. Haré que ganes el Gran Prix Final.

Acompañe esa última frase con un guiño, me pareció que era una buena forma, hasta que un grito proveniente de la persona que se encontraba frente a mí se hizo oír por toda la estancia.

Por un momento, apenas fue una milésima de segundo, pero mi seguridad flaqueo. Supuse que se sorprendería, pero no que parecería una estatua. El pobre se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándome, en ese instante quise saber qué era lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza.

— ¿Yuuri? — Al no obtener respuesta, continúe hablando a la par que veía cómo había cambiado, su cuerpo ahora estaba más rellenito. Si tuviera que compararlo con algún animal, ese sería cerdito. Parecía un pequeño cerdito asustado.

— Viktor…— No pude evitarlo, un estremecimiento recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo al escucharle pronunciar mi nombre. La forma en la que su acento se hacía presente en cada sílaba, como sonaba en sus labios era una verdadera delicia. No era el tono sugerente con el que me había hablado en su habitación hacía unos meses, era nervioso.

Normal después de lo que pasó en su habitación, se que los japoneses suelen ser cerrados con respecto al contacto de las personas. Supongo que se sentiría avergonzado por sus acciones.

— ¿No quieres que sea tu entrenador? — Pregunté haciendo un puchero, no concebía esa idea. Él mismo me lo había pedido y me había llamado.

—Viktor pero ¿y tu carrera? ¿Tus títulos? — Realmente nada de eso me importaba, yo ahora lo único que quería era estar con él. Me encogí de hombros para hacerle ver que eso no importaba.

—Entonces, ¿quieres estar en la cima del podio con una medalla dorada? — Vi como asentía levemente, creo que pensaba que todo era un sueño o que se lo estaba imaginando. Entonces, de pronto, Yuuri dio un pequeño respingo y se apresuró a ofrecerme varias de las comodidades que me había ofrecido su madre.

— ¡Aún no sé si te hospedas aquí! — Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, creo que más bien estaba hablando para sí y evitando un poco el tema. ¿Tanta vergüenza le da que le haya hecho caso?

— Si que lo hago. — Murmure en un intento por calmarle, pero creo que estaba tan enfrascado en lo que él mismo decía que ni me escucho. Me dirigí hasta él, pero eso solo pareció aumentar su nerviosismo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, sus hombros dieron un saltito hacia arriba antes de encogerse un poco y que sus brazos se pegaran a su cuerpo. No entendía del todo que era lo que le estaba pasando, lo que estaba viendo ahora era algo completamente distinto a lo que había visto en el banquete.

— Ah… am Vik-Viktor…— Emití un ruido gutural para que continuara hablando, el trago saliva antes de retroceder un paso. —… Yu-Yukata…

Incline levemente la cabeza hacia un lado esperando que así me repitiera de nuevo la palabra que había dicho pues no la había entendido, pero en vez de hacerlo, se fue dejándome ahí solo. Fruncí el ceño por ello. ¡Era la segunda vez que hería mi orgullo!

Al final Yuuri acabó entrando con una especie de bata de color verde. Sus ojos rehuían por completo los míos y su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma muy pausada, como si estuviera cogiendo aire y reteniéndolo durante unos segundos.

— No creo que sea bueno que _Viktor Nikiforov_ vaya… vaya sin ropa por ahí. — Murmuró mientras me extendía la tela. Ante lo que me dijo no pude evitar bajar la vista hacia mi torso desnudo, ¿y si era eso lo que le ponía nervioso?

Finalmente salí del agua, lo que provocó que el chico de ojos cafés retrocediera un paso. Detuve mis movimientos, pues parecía un cervatillo acorralado. Simplemente extendí mi brazo para que me diera la tela, en cuanto el yukata toco mis manos Yuuri salió corriendo.

Mis cejas se unieron formando una línea diagonal, nuevamente estaba frunciendo el ceño, esta vez en señal de incomprensión. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, si era él quien me había llamado, ¿por qué me evitaba?

Me puse el yukata antes de salir de los baños, estaba intentando buscarle alguna lógica a todo esto, pero por más que trataba de hacerlo, no lo lograba.

Una vez que estuve fuera, Yuuri había desaparecido por completo. No pude evitarlo e hice una mueca de desagrado.

— _Nee._ — Al escuchar una voz femenina, me gire para buscar su procedencia. Sería una chica más o menos de mi edad, tenía el pelo con unas mechas rubias y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano ha salido corriendo.

Pues yo no lo hacía, quien al parecer era su hermana mayor bien podría habérmelo explicado.

— No le des importancia. — ¿Qué no le diera importancia? ¡Pero si la razón por la que _había dejado_ _todo_ me evitaba como no se la iba a dar!

Iba a decir algo, pero ella volvió a hablar. Mientras me ofrecía varias comodidades del Onsen me dirigía a lo que supuse que sería el comedor. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones que siempre me daban en los hoteles en los que solía quedarme, me gustaba el ambiente que había en el hogar de Yuuri. Era tranquilo y los dueños trataban mucho con los clientes, por lo que había visto. Me ofrecieron una cena, mientras la madre de Yuuri, Hiroko, me contaba varias cosas sobre "su pequeño".

Aunque no pudimos estar hablando mucho tiempo, si bien por la euforia del momento por conocer a Yuuri que había estado presente había conseguido que no prestará atención a los efectos del _jet lag_ , ahora comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Notaba como mis parpados pesaban y no pude contener un bostezo, me avergoncé un poco, pues Hiroko me dedicó una sonrisa al verme.

— Vik-chan, puedes usar el cojín para apoyarte. Descansa hasta que traigan tus cosas. — Asentí a la par que doblaba el pedazo de tela para apoyar la cabeza y que Makkachin se acomodará a mi lado. Apenas había ruido a mi alrededor, un par de personas hablando y pasos, pero eso no evitaba que ese sitió mantuviera esa calma que me había envuelto, aunque eso quedó opacado cuando mis párpados finalmente se cerraron.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dormí, pero sí sé que desperté escuchando la voz más maravillosa del mundo. No sabía con quién estaba hablando Yuuri, tampoco lo que decía. Pero me gustaba escucharle hablar en su idioma natal. Quise continuar "durmiendo" pero un picor en mi nariz me obligó a estornudar.

Sin más razón para mantenerme tumbado, me senté llevándome a Makkachin conmigo. La luz del sol me molestó más de lo que esperaba y el dolor vacío en el estómago que acompaña al hambre estaba haciéndose presente.

— Se despertó. — La voz de Yuuri llegó a mis oídos, por lo que me giré para mirarle.

— Me muero de hambre... _Hungry...—_ Noté mi voz ligeramente pastosa, al parecer había dormido bastante. Escuche la voz con la que hablaba Yuuri, pero está seguía hablándole en japonés.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? — Aun podía notar el nerviosismo que invadía cada poro de la piel del japonés. La verdad es que no medite mucho la pregunta, ya sabía lo que iba a responder. Después de todo, así podría conocer a Yuuri.

— Como tu entrenador, quiero saber cuál es tu comida favorita. — Vi cómo se sorprendía levemente antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran rosáceas. Definitivamente, ese rubor me gustaba aún más que el de la noche del banquete, esté no había sido producido a causa del alcohol. Ese color rosáceo que tenía en sus mejillas lo había provocado yo, y me encantaba.

Minutos más tarde, un cuenco que desprendía un olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales, era delicioso y la pinta que tenía el plato era exquisita.

— _Wow! Amazing!_ — Exclamé emocionado al ver la presentación del plato, Hiroko me lo "presentó" antes de que pudiera probar semejante delicia. — _Бкусно!_ Qué delicia, está buenísimo. ¿Esto es lo que come Dios?

Mientras alababa el plato que me había preparado la madre de Yuuri, le escuché murmurar un "me alegra que te guste", el pobre estaba súper avergonzado y lo hizo aún más cuando la morena habló. Y dijo algo que me resultó muy interesante, así que Yuuri tendía a engordar con facilidad. Eso explicaba su actual estado físico.

— ¿Has comido Katsudon últimamente? — Pregunté mirándole, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba la respuesta, después de todo, su peso había aumentado considerablemente.

— Sí, sí. Lo como a menudo.

— ¿Por qué? Si no has ganado ninguna competencia. Con tu cuerpo como el de un cerdo, no tendría sentido enseñarte nada. — Realmente no lo dije a malas, simplemente me sorprendió un poco que no cumpliera algo que se hubiera propuesto y que se hubiera descuidado de esa forma, ¿acaso pensaba dejar el patinaje para siempre y por eso había engordado? — Debes recuperar el estado físico que tenías en el Gran Prix Final antes de que pueda entrenarte.

Yo quería volver a ver a ese japonés perfecto que había visto en ese banquete, con ese cuerpo no la albondiguita que tenía delante. Que debía admitir que también era adorable, pero si quería volver a patinar no podía permitirle mantener ese estado de _cerdito._

— Hasta entonces nada de _Katsudon_ , ¿entendido, _cerdito_?— Vi como Yuuri se levantaba algo aturdido. Creo que me pase cuando dije esas cosas, por un momento pensé que se habría ofendido.

— Oye, el equipaje está estorbando. — La hermana del _cerdito_ apareció por la puerta haciéndome recordar que había dejado todo mi equipaje en la entrada.

— ¿Lo llevarías al cuarto donde me hospedo? — Pregunté con el Makkachin encima de mis hombros.

— ¿Te hospedas? — Preguntaron a la par Yuuri y la mujer, parecían no creerse lo que había dicho. Pero no deje lugar a dudas cuando me levanté para ir en dirección a las cajas.

— Yuuri, son estas. — Dije señalándolas, no había pocas precisamente. — ¿Cuál será mi habitación? — Pregunte viendo como se levantaba para coger las últimas cajas que le quedaban por llevar. Había tardado un rato en reaccionar, creo que aún no asimilaba que estuviera con Hasetsu, hospedándome en las aguas termales de su familia.

— S-Sígueme...— Murmuró sin mirarme, el color café que se encontraba enmarcado por unas gafas azules estaba puesto en las dos cajas que llevaba encima. Le seguí por un pasillo, que me llevó hasta una habitación. Era pequeña en comparación a todas las de hoteles en las que me había quedado. Pero aun así, me gusto ese ambiente tan rústico y familiar.

— _Wow,_ que clásico. Una habitación diminuta. — Y se lo quise hacer saber, Makkachin se sentó a mi lado mirando también la habitación. La habitación era muy tradicional, lo que me hizo pensar en las comodidades que tenía en mi propia casa. — ¿Hay algún sofá?

Esperaba que por alguna obra divina la respuesta fuera "sí", por me daba que no iba a ser así.

— No. — Dijo arruinando mis esperanzas. Pero por otra parte, conseguí que me mirará. Aunque aún le notaba nervioso. — Siento que sea tan pequeña, solo hay una sala de banquetes disponible.

— Pareces nervioso. — Le dije antes de guiñarle un ojo, quería que se sintiera a gusto conmigo. En mis cálculos, dentro de la ecuación, no estaba el tener que esperar a que Yuuri se acostumbrara a mí. Normalmente cuando quiero algo, lo tengo en el momento.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando pensé en el por qué estaba así, era por un ámbito económico eso, o se avergonzaba hasta niveles inimaginables de lo que pasó en el banquete. Aunque realmente entre nosotros no pasará nada "sugerente", más allá de que me tocara el culo.

Quise que dejará de estar tan tenso, hacerle ver que no tenía porque estar así conmigo. Pero nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas.

— Ya me pagarás por entrenarte cuando tengas éxito. Te cobraré después. — Realmente no pensaba cobrarle, después de todo, yo era quien había accedido a ser su entrenador.

— _Thank you..._

Pensé que si acortaba mi distancia con la de Yuuri, él dejaría de tener tanta vergüenza. Además de que así tendría alguna oportunidad para volver a sentir como era tocar su cuerpo y de paso, podría conocerle más. Sin dudar un segundo, puse mi rodilla en el suelo y me acerqué hasta el.

— Yuuri, cuéntamelo todo sobre ti. — Tras decir eso, lleve mi mano diestra hasta su mentón, el cual alcé levemente a la par que yo me inclinaba un poco más hacia él. Tan cerca...— ¿En qué clase de pista pátinas? ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad? ¿Te gusta alguien? — Sin resistirme más, lleve mi otra mano hasta su brazo, pasando por su muñeca hasta agarrar su mano. ¿Cómo había podido tardar tanto tiempo en tocarle?

— Antes de entrenar, tenemos que cimentar nuestra relación — Prácticamente ronronee esas palabras notando el tono de mi voz ligeramente más grave, calmado y por qué no, sensual. El rostro de Yuuri se torno de una nueva tonalidad de rojo, provocarle esos sonrojos se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva adicción, adoraba ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban y por un momento pensé que habría dado un paso. Que Yuuri iba a empezar a _aceptar_ que estuviera ahí.

Error.

Yuuri retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a la pared del pasillo. Creo que me precipite un poco...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyes? — Pregunté meditando si el contacto físico había sido demasiado.

— No es nada. — Me respondió antes de decirme que se iría a ayudar a su madre con el onsen. Me dijo que deshiciera las cajas mientras, pero no le hice caso y simplemente le seguí.

Me senté en una de las mesas que estaba atendiendo Hiroko, que me ofreció algo de beber mientras que yo apoye mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano mientras miraba al _cerdito._ El pobre seguía tan nervioso que cada vez que llevaba algún líquido vertía parte del contenido. No lo negaré, me parecía adorable y entretenido a la vez. Me hacía gracia saber que la razón por la que Yuuri estaba tan nervioso era por mi presencia en la misma habitación.

Seguía sin entender del todo porque estaba tan nervioso, podían ser tantas cosas. Que se avergonzará de lo que ocurrió en el banquete, podría sentirse cohibido por el hecho de que le viera semidesnudo, ¿por el baile, nuestro baile? No creo, definitivamente nuestro baile no fue "la gran cosa" de la noche, si bien fue de mis momentos favoritos, estaba claro que no era lo más vergonzoso. Tal vez el duelo que tuvo con Chris...

Suspire captando así la atención de los ojos achocolatados de Yuuri, por unos segundos me mantuvo la mirada. Sus mejillas aun estaban algo coloreadas. Le dedique una sonrisa que hizo que sus mejillas se adornaran aún más y que mi corazón se acelerase con ese gesto.

Aun con los nervios que demostraba el azabache, no podía negar que estaba feliz de estar con él, de verle de nuevo.

— Nikiforov, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Mari se sentó a mi lado, mirando también a la persona de la cual no había podido apartar la vista.

— Puedes llamarme Viktor, creo que todo el mundo lo suele hacer aquí. — Escuche como ella emitía un ruido gutural.

— Entonces, ¿puedo, Viktor? — Asentí con la cabeza y dejo de mirar a Yuuri para mirarme a mí, por lo que yo hice lo mismo. — ¿Por qué has decidido entrenar a mi hermano?

— Vi como emulaba mi programa. — Dije volviendo a centrar mi atención en su hermano, medio desentendiéndome del tema, ya había dicho eso varias veces. Se me hacía algo tedioso tener que contarlo una y otra vez.

— Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que fue lo que te llamó la atención. En el Gran Prix ni siquiera te fijaste en el.

— Si que lo hice... — Murmuré viendo como en nombrado tiraba un vaso de cristal que terminó por romperse.

— ¿A qué te refie-

No le di tiempo a preguntar, al ver como Yuuri iba a coger el vaso con las manos me levanté para evitar que lo hiciera.

— Yuuri. — Tenía los pedazos más grandes en su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha acaba por soltar otro trozo del vidrio al sentir como le agarraba. — No lo cojas con la mano, podrías cortarte. — Susurre alzando la mano diestra hasta mis labios. — Sería una pena que te cortaras.

Nuevamente, la reacción que obtuve fue un Yuuri asustadizo que retrocedió un par de pasos dejando caer los trozos que había recogido. Mire la mano donde antes estaban esos pedazos de vidrio para ver si se había cortado y menos mal que no fue así.

— Ir-Iré a por una escoba. — Balbuceo antes de apresurarse para desaparecer.

— Curioso. — Al escuchar la voz de Mari, me gire para verla, pero ella también se estaba yendo.

— ¿Curioso? ¿el qué es curioso? — Pregunte a la nada, ya que en menos de un segundo me había quedado completamente solo, ni siquiera Makkachin estaba a mi lado. Al final opte por ir a desmontar las cajas de mi habitación, porque por lo visto el _cerdito_ no tenía intenciones de aparecer.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, me encontré con mi perro sobre una tela, al parecer ahí es donde tendría que dormir. El can, al verme, se levantó para ir hasta mí.

— Quiero mi cama. — Proteste haciendo un mohín y abrazando al caniche. Apenas empecé a sacar alguna cosa, me distraje rápidamente con las notificaciones del móvil, a las que por fin hacía caso. Me centre en el chat que más tenía, no me extraño ni un poco el nombre que estaba escrito.

 _ **Chris:**_ _VIKTOOOOOR_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Exijo saber._

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Ya estás en Japón?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Creo que no, no hay ningún boom en Internet._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Entonces supongo que estarás con Yakov._

 _ **Chris:**_ _¡Ánimo!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Seguro que te grita y te llama demente._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Masumi te manda saludos._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Audio entrante…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Ignora el final…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _VIIIIIIIIIIIIK_

 _ **Chris:**_ _TOOOOOOOOOOR_

 _ **Chris:**_ _QUIERO NOTICIAS._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Audio entrante…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Cómo no me contestes te mandaré más audios._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Oui…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Tú lo has querido…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Audio entrante…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Ups~ creo que se me fue la mano._

 _ **Chris:**_ _VIKTOOOR_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Al menos has cogido a Makkachin?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Esperemos que sí._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Vale, tomaré este vacío como un sí._

 _ **Chris:**_ _¡No puedes mirar los mensajes!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Qué te ha dicho Yakov?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Audio entrante…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¡¿SUPONGO QUE LO QUE HA DICHO ES MEDIANAMENTE CIERTO?!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Le has dicho al menos que la razón es un enamoramiento?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Mejor que no se lo digas, no creo que se lo tome bien._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Y menos si sabe que es un chico._

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Cómo crees qué se lo tomen en Rusia?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _A lo mejor te castran._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Eso sería malo… Quédate en Japón un poco más._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Audio entrante…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Perdóname…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Me ganaré un bloq; ¿verdad?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Ya dejó de petarte a mensajes. Espero que me cuentes._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Y que todo vaya bien._

No estaba seguro de escuchar los audios, siendo Chris podían ser cualquier cosa y no precisamente buenas para mi salud mental. Al final opte por no hacerlo, demasiadas advertencias. Iba a contestarle cuando unos golpes en la madera de la puerta corrediza me hizo apartar la mirada del móvil.

— Mi hermano quiere saber si necesitas algo. — Miré por un momento a la mujer que estaba apoyada en la puerta, Mari por el contrario, tenía la mirada puesta en todas las cajas apiladas.

— No. — Negué con simpleza, lo único que necesitaba se rehusaba a permanecer más de un minuto en la misma habitación conmigo. Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome finalmente antes de suspirar y entrar dentro de la diminuta sala.

— No sé qué es lo que te ha llamado la atención con lo que respecta a mi hermano, pero estoy segura de que no fue ver como imitaba tu programa.

— Todo lo que ha dicho Yakov es cierto.

— Yo no he dicho lo contrario, pero esa no es toda la verdad. — Por un momento sentí que ella podía ver a través de mi, como si supiera de antemano lo que siento hacía Yuuri. Pero eso era imposible. — Mira, me da igual la razón que te haya llevado a hacer esto. Pero mi hermano no será tu _juguete._

No pude evitar que mis cejas se juntarán levemente, ¿a qué se refería con qué con sería mi juguete? ¡Yo no quería que Yuuri fuera eso!

— ¿Por qué piensas que él sería algo así?

— Me contó lo que hiciste en el Gran Prix Final. Y sinceramente, no me fio de ti.

Auch, eso había dolido, no había hecho nada. Pero entendía que estuviera a la defensiva. Pero yo no hice nada durante esa competencia, fue el. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella se me adelantó.

— Mi hermano está feliz de tener a _su ídolo_ cerca y estoy seguro de que no se da cuenta de lo extraña que resulta esta situación. — La verdad es que me sentí herido ante lo que decía Mari, yo no quería hacer daño a Yuuri. Y que insinuara eso...— Pero nada de lo que haces me da la impresión de que quieras hacerle daño, podrías haberle dejado coger los cristales.

— Lo que sabes es la verdad, al ver el programa de Yuuri me invadió la inspiración.

— ¿Y por qué venir a entrenarle? — Iba a contestarle cuando escuche la voz de la persona de la que precisamente estábamos hablando, llamándola. — Esto no ha acabado, Nikiforov.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación me permití soltar todo el aire que había retenido. Era de esperarse que alguien reaccionara así, pero aun así, no sabido cómo hacerlo yo. No estaba acostumbrado a que me trataran así, siempre había estado en la cima, que lo hicieran era algo nuevo. _Que me tratarán como un ser humano, no como la supuesta leyenda viviente que soy._

"Woof" "Woof"

Me giré para ver a Makkachin, el can estaba sentado mientras movía su rabo de lado a lado. Me acerqué hasta él para acariciarle y el caniche me ladró antes de lamerme.

— ¿Tu también estás contento? — Le pregunté volviendo a acomodarme a su lado, a modo de respuesta, Makkachin volvió a ladrar. — A qué Yuuri es genial.

"Woof"

— Sabía que te caería bien. — Dije antes de volver a coger mi móvil para responder a Chris.

 _ **Viktor:**_ Enviando audio...

 _ **Viktor:**_ Makkachin te envía saludos.

 _ **Viktor:**_ Todo bien en Japón.

 _ **Viktor:**_ Supongo que querrás saber todo lo que ha pasado.

 _ **Viktor:**_ YUURI

 _ **Viktor:**_ ME

 _ **Viktor:**_ EVITA.

 _ **Viktor:**_ ¡Es como un cervatillo asustado!

 _ **Viktor:**_ Se pone nervioso con que solo esté en la misma habitación.

 _ **Chris:**_ _Tal vez este incómodo por lo del banquete._

 _ **Viktor:**_ Eso he pensado yo también...

 _ **Viktor:**_ ¡Pero ha accedido a que sea su entrenador!

 _ **Chris:**_ _No creo que se hubiera negado si fue él quien te lo pidió, Vitya..._

 _ **Viktor:**_ Es verdad... ¡Bueno, al cosa es que ya estoy con él!

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Ahora mismo?_

 _ **Viktor:**_ No... Me está evitando...

Hice un mohín antes de prestar atención a las otras notificaciones que tenía en la aplicación, muchas eran de Mila y unas pocas de Leroy, no entendía por qué me hablaba.

Enseguida me cansé de juguetear con el móvil y Chris no me respondía al mensaje, así que me deje caer en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el lomo de mi perro. La verdad es que el día había sido largo y las cosas no se habían dado como yo imaginaba.

La reacción que había obtenido no era la que esperaba, pero de alguna forma tampoco me molestaba. Esa era una nueva faceta de Yuuri y tampoco me desagradabao. Había podido ver sus nervios fuera de la competencia y la verdad, pensaba que Yuuri poseía una mayor confianza. O al menos que no sería así.

 _ **Viktor:**_ Creo que Yuuri es más de lo que parece.

No esperaba una respuesta por parte del suizo, sabía que estaba con Masumi después de todo, así que no me prestaría mucha atención ahora.

Por fin estaba en Japón, con Yuuri.

— Makkachin, que tal si cumplimos una de las cosas que me pidió Yuuri. — Le dije al can antes de levantarme, cogiendo únicamente la almohada. Estaba seguro que a esto sí que no podía negarse, después de todo, era él quien me lo había pedido en el banquete. Salí de la habitación para ir hasta la de Yuuri.

— Yuuri, durmamos juntos. — Dije golpeando la puerta. — Como tú entrenador _necesito_ saber todo de ti.

— ¡NOO! — Ignoré su grito mientras golpeaba la puerta y continuaba llamándole. La verdad es que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, aunque la verdad es que eso no cuadraba con "el nuevo" Yuuri.

Ahora sí que quería saber todo de él. Tanto los pequeños detalles, como su _verdadera_ personalidad. Ahora todo cuadraba, la única razón por la que Yuuri durante el banquete había hecho tales cosas era por la cantidad de alcohol. Pero incluso, si está era la personalidad de Yuuri, tan tímida, me gustaba.

Suspiré antes de volver a mi habitación, si quería acercarme a Yuuri, antes tenía que conseguir que estuviera cómodo conmigo.

Me tumbé en el futon, tras haber puesto a cargar el móvil y abrace a Makkachin. Acababa de llegar a Japón, no podía esperar que Yuuri saltara a mis brazos.

El día siguiente, por la mañana, tenía pensado ir hasta la pista que había visto crecer a Yuuri. Así que en cuanto el azabache se hubo levantado, ambos desayunamos.

— Yuuri, quiero ir a ver la pista de hielo. — Le dije también para intentar crear una conversación, pero al azabache asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su desayuno, yo simplemente pude hacer un mohín por ello. Pero conseguí que me contara un poco de la pista, pero más bien sobre las personas con las que solía juntarse en ella. Al parecer ahora era una familia.

— Yuuri, ¿tienes una bici?

Conseguí que me prestara algo de atención, el chico guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a asentir.

— _Good_ , entonces en que acabemos iremos a la pista.

Y así lo hicimos, Yuuri iba corriendo mientras que yo iba en bicicleta y Makkachin corría a mi lado. Esa sería una buena forma de empezar para que Yuuri recuperara su estado físico, después de todo, su peso no era el adecuado para ser un patinador. Por muy adorable que se viera, no era el óptimo para patinar.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de patinaje, el _ice castle_ , dejé la bici a un lado mientras el caniche se ponía a dormitar.

Estaba emocionado por ver la pista de hielo en la que el c _erdito_ había patinado toda su vida. No parecía muy grande, aunque claro, yo había crecido y patinado siempre en la de San Petersburgo, la cual era bastante grande.

— Hi~ Soy Viktor Nikiforov. Seré el entrenador de Yuuri desde ahora. — Me presenté guiñando un ojo a quienes identifique como la familia de la que me había hablado Yuuri. Los cinco se sorprendieron antes de

— ¡¿Es cierto que Viktor entrenará a Yuuri?! — Al parecer casi nadie podía creer que quisiera entrenar a este cerdito, ¿Por qué no iba a entrenarle? Yuuri era bueno patinando, era muy bueno. Tenía mucho talento. y yo se lo demostraría al mundo, les enseñaría lo increíble que era Yuuri.

A modo de práctica, realice el programa de _stay close to me_ , ahora que ya había acabado la temporada, mi cabeza estaba puesta en los programas que tenía pensados para la siguiente aunque no encontraba las ganas suficientes para representarlos. Tal vez podría ser Yuuri quien los hiciera, la verdad es que me gustaría bastante ver a Yuuri representandolos...

Mientras hacía el programa, podía sentir la mirada de todos puesta sobre mí, pero yo solo me fijaba en la de color achocolatado enmarcado tras una montura azul. Por fin tenía su atención. Al menos en el hielo me miraba. Al menos aquí, parecía —relajarse un poco.

— El cerdito no puede entrar en la pista hasta que adelgace. — Esperaba que Yuuri bajará de peso rápidamente para poder iniciar el entrenamiento, aunque por ello tuviera que dejar de ver esa bolita.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la pista, no quería dejar demasiado tiempo a Makkachin ahí fuera. El resto del día lo pasé dentro del onsen, nuevamente estaba en el comedor. Solo que esta vez estaba la diferencia de que Yuuri no se encontraba aquí, por lo que me había dicho su madre estaba con Minako.

Rápidamente ate cabos y deduje que ella era la chica que estaba con Yuuri cuando desperté a juzgar por la apariencia con la que la describió y que luego ella misma me confirmó.

Apoyé mi barbilla sobre mi mano diestra, ¿Por qué tenía que irse con ella estando yo aquí? Suspiré a la par que volvía atender mi móvil, total, casi era como si no estuviera aquí, la familia de Yuuri estaba trabajando.

Ahí era una persona normal, no tenía las constantes atenciones allá por donde fuera. No me trataban como una leyenda o un ídolo, bueno excepto Yuuri. Pero esperaba que con el tiempo me tratase como un igual.

Después de todo, soy tan normal como cualquiera. Con un montón de defectos y que también comete errores.

 _ **Chris:**_ _El pobre solo está avergonzado, no le atosigues mucho._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Tiene pinta de que ser MUY tímido._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Podrías mandarme una foto de los dos juntos, ¡eh!_

 _ **Viktor:**_ No está conmigo.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Por qué nunca está contigo?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Aun te evita?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Oh, ¿¡En qué dónde te has metido que no eres el centro del mundo!?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¡Menuda desgracia!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Qué será ahora de Viktor sin su constante atención._

 _ **Viktor:**_ Oh vamos. No me molesta no ser el centro de atención.

 _ **Chris:**_ _Noooooooooo para nada._

 _ **Viktor:**_ ¡No lo hace!

 _ **Viktor:**_ Lo que me molesta es no ser el centro de atención de Yuuri.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Acaso no está perdiendo el culo por ti?_

 _ **Viktor:**_ Chris, céntrate.

 _ **Viktor:**_ No ha habido ningún avance.

 _ **Chris:**_ _Solo llevas un día ahí._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Señor impaciente, para conquistar a tu cerdito._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia. No va a caer rendido ante ti a la primera._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Por qué quieres que se enamore de tu yo verdadero, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Del cabezota impulsivo, no del perfecto patinador de revista._

 _ **Viktor:**_ Quiero que Yuuri me quiera incluso con mis defectos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _Que no son pocos._

 _ **Viktor:**_...

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Qué?_

 _ **Viktor:**_ ¿Y si a él no le gusta?

 _ **Viktor:**_ No soy perfecto y si al enterarse de que no lo soy el...

 _ **Chris:**_ _Viktor, en el tiempo que llevas ahí ha tenido que darse cuenta ya de la cantidad de defectos que tienes._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Pero aún así, estoy seguro que ya ha visto que eres como un Dios griego._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Seguro que te ha mirado._

 _ **Viktor:**_ No quiero que se fije en mí por mi físico, Chris...

 _ **Chris:**_ _¡Solo se tu mismo!_

 _ **Chris:**_ _A todo esto, ¿dónde está?_

 _ **Viktor:**_ Con Minako.

Arrugué mi nariz al escribirlo, cuando me desperté ellos dos estaban hablando con bastante tranquilidad y ahora están juntos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Minako?_

 _ **Viktor:**_ Sí, es una mujer que pasa mucho tiempo con mi Yuuri.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Tu Yuuri?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _Vaya, el Gran Viktor Nikiforov está celoso._

 _ **Viktor:**_ Estaba pensando que a lo mejor son novios.

 _ **Viktor:**_ O que tal vez Yuuri sienta algo por ella.

 _ **Chris:**_ _No creo._

 _ **Viktor:**_ ¿No crees?

 _ **Chris:**_ _No._

Suspiré antes de bloquear la pantalla del móvil, la verdad es que no me hacía gracia. ¿Y si era cierto? Después de todo, yo me había dejado llevar por un impulso, pero y si Yuuri ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

Tan bien podría ser que nunca se fijase en mí por ser un chico. O simplemente que le gustase otra persona, como Minako.

Cuando me fui a dormir, el aun no había vuelto.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente fuimos corriendo pero hice que Yuuri subiera y bajara las escaleras varias veces, a ese paso tardaríamos algo en que bajará de peso, pero para el Gran Prix estaría en forma.

Quería hacerle mil preguntas, quería saber sobre él, si había tenido pareja alguna vez. Si le gustaba alguien o al menos, si se había fijado en alguien.

Mientras estábamos en una especie de descampado, quise preguntarle. Porque si era así, solo tendría que centrarme en ser su entrenador y nada más.

— Yuuri, ¿Sientes algo por Minako? — Pregunté directamente, me asustaba poder recibir una respuesta afirmativa, pero tenía que sacarme la duda ahora que aún había tiempo. Antes de que mis propios sentimientos fueran a más.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Para nada! — Me dijo dejando de entrenar y empezando a gesticular. La verdad es que fue un gran alivio escuchar eso. Ahora venía la siguiente.

— ¿Tienes pareja?

— No. — Notaba en su voz algo de nerviosismo, pero no era tanto como cuando hablábamos al principio. Creo que Yuuri ya estaba empezando a sentirse algo cómodo conmigo. Animado por la respuesta negativa que me dio, me acerque un poco solamente.

— ¿Ex?

— _N-No comment..._ — Ante esa respuesta me desanime un poco, pero luego me reprendí a mí mismo. La noche del banquete ya me había demostrado que así era. Pero... Lo que veía ahora era totalmente distinto, al chico que tenía delante no lo veía con una confianza inquebrantable como para tocar a alguien, aunque sea algo como un mero roce o, como hizo conmigo, apretar sin pudor alguno.

Quise desviar la atención de esos pensamientos, no me estaban gustando. No quería ver a mi _cerdito_ con nadie más.

— ¡Hablemos de mí! Mi primera novia fu-

— Stop! — Ante su forma de detenerme, suspiré y me apoye en mis manos a la par que apoyaba los codos en mis piernas.

Al menos Yuuri había hablado conmigo directamente y tampoco me estaba evitando y las respuestas que había obtenido indicaban que no mantenía una relación con nadie.

"Woof" "Woof"

Al escuchar a Makkachin ladrar, me giré para ver qué era lo que había captado la atención de mi perro.

— Yuuri, ¿qué es ese castillo?

— Es el castillo de Hasetsu. Dentro hay una casa ninja. — Vi como el moreno hizo un gesto típico de las películas de dicha temática. No era un castillo donde hubieran vivido personas de clase alta ¡Sino que era una casa de ninjas!

— Really?! Ninja?! — Pregunté emocionado. Yuuri asintió con la cabeza antes de que yo me levantara del banco. — ¡Yuuri haznos una foto!

Cogí al can para que saliera en la foto, en ese momento me percaté de que no había subido ninguna de Hasetsu.

— Déjame ver. — Nada más mi móvil volvió a mis manos, subí la foto a casi todas mis redes sociales.

* * *

 **V-Nikiforov:**

Hasetsu, saga Castillo de Hasetsu #Ninja

pic/180423...

(1.283 cometarios) **2.345 likes**

 **Dxnna_star ·** hace 9m

OMG Viktor. ESTA. **EN.** **JAPÓN** **.** YA TENGO SITIO PARA IR DE VACACIONES.

 **Histy ·** hace 8m

Ay por favor, que guapos están los dos. ¡Qué grande está Makkachin!

 **Marc35 ·** hace 7m

Natty_6 Mira lo que ha subido tu queridísimo amor platónico.

 **Blxestar ·** 7m

Que hermosooooooos #VNikiforov #Japan #MisOvariosExplotanConCadaFoto

 **JJLeroy!15 ·** 5m

Vaya vaya, Nikiforov está de turismo. Parece que alguien por fin ha decidido dejarlo, ya era hora de que te retirarás. ¡Así dejas más espacio para el Rey!

(233 comentarios)

 **Christophe-gc ·** 3m

Ya tardabas en subir alguna foto Vitya, sigo esperando la mía. Quiero mi foto con #Katsuki, me la debes.

 **V-Nikiforov ·** hace 1m

No sé de qué me hablas~ Yo no te debo nada~

* * *

Los días siguientes el Onsen de la familia de Yuuri recibió un montón de clientes, incluso la pista de patinaje era un caos, la gente había venido tanto como para apuntarse para aprender a patinar como para hacer un reportaje. La verdad es que agradecía bastante que apenas pisáramos la pista, después de todo, Yuuri no podía pisarla aún. Aún estaba dudando que hacer, era el entrenador de Yuuri pero no sabía qué programa sería mejor para él.

Después de todo, eran programas que ya había hecho pero que no me convencían del todo. Aunque la musa de esos programas sí que podría representarlos.

— Ha venido un montón de gente. — Asentí hacia el azabache, ambos estábamos en una zona baño que nos había reservado su familia. — Yuu-topia tiene un montón de clientes.

Asentí nuevamente mientras me hundía un poco más en el agua. Desde dónde estaba podía ver el torso de Yuuri, la verdad es que había adelgazado muy pronto. Aún no lo había hecho del todo, pero ya no era la achuchable bolita de grasa que había visto una semana atrás.

Sin dudar, me acerque hasta él y llevé mi mano diestra hasta su (ya no) pancita. Aún no había marcas de que hubiera entrenado, pero si había otro tipo de irregularidades en su piel. Tal vez no tendría que haber bajado de peso de una forma tan apresurada.

Acaricie esa irregularidades antes de mirar al rostro de Yuuri, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloreadas y sus ojos caramelo se rehusaban a mirarme, al parecer mirar las ondas que hacíamos en el agua era más entretenido yo.

— Si ha venido tanta gente es por ti…

— ¿Así? — Enarque levemente una ceja. Siento decir que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba más concentrado en acariciar su piel bajo el agua. Me sorprendí un poco al ver la reacción que había obtenido, no había más allá de un sonrojo.

— _Yes_ … por las fotos que has subido…

— Supongo. — Ah, sí que había obtenido una reacción, era leve, pero cada vez que mi dedo índice rozaba su piel, Yuuri tenía un leve estremecimiento.

Pero no sabía decir si era porque estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no salir corriendo o porque _le gustaba_ eso.

— Yuuri, has bajado de peso rápidamente. — Al decir eso, Yuuri se tensó ligeramente. Pero asintió de una forma casi imperceptible.

— Eso… Eso es porque has dicho que no podré pisar la pista hasta que adelgace. — La verdad es que no imagine que se tomará algo así enserio, pero me gustaba que lo hubiera hecho.

Llevé mi mano diestra hasta su mejilla, recibiendo de nuevo un Yuuri nervioso, pero que no rehuyó mi mirada.

— No tenías que tomártelo tan en serio. La temporada acaba de terminar, aún queda tiempo. — Aunque yo era quien solía empezar a hacer sus programas para la siguiente temporada sin haber terminado la anterior.

— Pero… — Entrecerré levemente mis ojos, había murmurado algo más que no había conseguido entender.

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¡Ah, es que! Yo... — Se que no es buena idea presionar a alguien que prácticamente está teniendo un ataque de nervios. Pero quería saber qué era lo que había dicho. Aunque tampoco tuve que decir nada, Yuuri empezó a mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar menos a mí.

En esa semana había aprendido varias cosas sobre Yuuri, siendo la primera los indicios de cuándo va a huir.

El primero, su cuerpo se tensa ante cualquier cosa.

El segundo, comienza a mirar nervioso de un lado a otro.

El tercero, cuando ha encontrado por donde escapar. Prácticamente todos sus gestos gritan hacia dónde va a ir.

Cuarto, empieza a poner alguna excusa tonta o en caso de que eso quede muy fuera de lugar pasa directamente al punto número quinto.

Pone un bastante espacio de separación entre él y lo que sea que le ponga nervioso, normalmente, yo.

— Yuuri…— Suspiré al ver el punto número dos, quite la mano de su mejilla y me aleje lo suficiente como para que volviera a tener bastante espacio personal.

Al igual que había encontrado indicios de cuando quería huir, también lo había hecho para que se quedará al menos en la misma habitación que yo.

Era algo simple, si había sido causado por contacto, solo tenía que alejarme de él a una distancia prudencial y si era por algo que había dicho, lo que tenía que hacer era desmentirlo o aclararlo.

El problema, que Viktor Nikiforov no respetaba el espacio personal y mucho menos si era el de la persona que se moría por tocar. Y tampoco era bueno a la hora de hablar con tacto. ¿De qué sirve dar rodeos a la hora de decir algo si luego vas a soltarlo igual?

Así pues, esas pautas eran un fracaso.

— Creo que iré a dormir ya… — Asentí con la cabeza viendo como Yuuri había conseguido, nuevamente, huir de una situación comprometedora. Pero aun así, ambos sabíamos que faltaba algo. Yuuri ya había salido del agua, cosa que obviamente yo aproveche, y le mire sin pudor alguno. Lástima que me estuviera dando la espalda.

— Yuuri, ¿puedo dor-

— No… — Y nada más decir eso, salió por la puerta. Desde que había llegado a Japón, todas las noches le preguntaba si podía dormir con él, aunque ya conociera la respuesta. Además, él sabía que se lo iba a cuestionar de todas formas.

Y ahí estaba lo que faltaba.

No pasé mucho tiempo más en el agua, a los minutos salí para secarme. A pesar de que nuestro día fuera así, había conseguido que Yuuri se acostumbrara más o menos a mí, así que muchas veces ya no tenía que interponerme entre la vía de escape y él.

Antes de ir al dormitorio, pasé por el de Yuuri, golpee suavemente la puerta con mis nudillos, para que luego el silencio que llevaba haciéndose presente desde varios días atrás, desde que comencé a hacer eso, se instaurara. Sonreí levemente contra la puerta y murmure: _"Good night, my little pig"_

* * *

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, Yuuri ya había salido para entrenar, por lo que tuve que desayunar solo, y yo que quería que lo hiciéramos juntos. Estar en alguna zona del Onsen sin Yuuri era raro, supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a estar siempre cerca de él o al menos, a las situaciones familiares que solían ocurrir a diario. Siempre había algún ruido, ya fuera porque Hiroko estaba atendiendo a los clientes o por tener a Mari escuchando música.

Era todo lo contrario a mi piso, donde el único ruido era la televisión y Makkachin. Algunas veces se hacían presentes las discusiones que solía tener mi vecino con su esposa. Pero faltaba la sensación de que hubiera alguien más en lo que supuestamente era mi hogar.

— Vik-chan, ¿quieres un poco más? — Negué con la cabeza antes de levantarme tras agradecerle por el desayuno.

Por la cantidad de gente que solía ir a la pista ahora, iba corriendo en vez de en bici y dejaba al can en la casa de Yuuri y esta vez no sería la excepción. Fui trotando hasta el _Ice Castle_ , Yuuko ya estaba esperándome para abrir la pista.

Tras hacerlo, ella se posiciono tras el mostrador y yo fui a la pista una vez que me puse los patines, la coreografía que estaba practicando era una de las dos que había logrado hacer mientras esperaba alguna señal de Yuuri. Eran movimientos provocativos y sensuales, obviamente la idea de hacer un programa así vino del banquete.

Si Yuuri había logrado seducirme con unos cuantos pasos, yo haría lo mismo. Porque había hecho esa coreografía con esa intención, llamar su atención de nuevo.

Pero respondió y ya no me hacía falta esta coreografía, de hecho, había una idea rondándome por la cabeza desde hacía unos días.

— Veo que estás de maravilla, Виктор. — Detuve todo pensamiento al reconocer la voz que se había hecho oír por toda la pista.

— Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí? — No sabía lo que hacía en Hasetsu, pero creo que no avecinaba nada bueno.

— ¿Yakov te ha dado permiso para venir? — Obviamente conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no. Si en algo nos parecíamos Yuri y yo, era en desobedecer a nuestro entrenador.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Aunque esa respuesta quedo respondida cuando vi la cara que puso. Me hizo recordar algo que había olvidado, una promesa que le hice a Yuri cuando aún era algo más joven. — A juzgar por tu aspecto, creo que olvidé cierta promesa.

Si era eso a lo que había venido, la verdad es que no me importaba coreografiar algo para él. Después de todo una _promesa es una promesa_ y Yuri había cumplido su parte.

— Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero ya sabes que soy algo olvidadizo. — Aunque intentará justificarlo, no tenía caso. Se me había olvidado y tendría que pagar con las consecuencias.

— Sí, desgraciadamente lo sé… ¡Pero una promesa es una promesa! Coreografiaras mi nuevo programa. — No pude evitar sorprenderme con lo que vino después, Yuri puso su brazo delante de mi Yuuri y dijo algo que yo no tenía pensado hacer por ahora. Ni siquiera por Yura. — ¡Volvamos a Rusia!

Ante sus palabras, Yuuri dirigió sus ojos achocolatados hacía mi. Tenía que haber alguna solución. No podía cumplir con los caprichos de un niño de quince años, no si a causa de ello yo tenía que renunciar a tanto.

Me lleve mi mano diestra hasta mi mentón, no podía regresar a Rusia, tampoco quería hacerlo, no después de haber sentido cómo era estar en un ambiente tan familiar. Y mucho menos quería alejarme de Yuuri, no ahora que había conseguido un pequeño avance.

Ya que yo no iba a participar en esta temporada, serían ambos Yuuris quienes usarían mis programas, después de todo, ambos tenían la misma "temática", sólo que vista desde distintos puntos.

— Bien, está decidido. Mañana haré una coreografía para cada uno, con la música de mi programa corto.

— ¿Será la misma coreografía?

— ¿Con la misma música que _él_?

La verdad es que me hizo algo de gracia ver las reacciones de cada uno, eran tan evidentes.

— No, está canción tiene varios arreglos distintos. Estaba intentando decidir cuál usar. Pensaré en uno distinto para cada uno. — Nuevamente ya estaba ideando alguna solución y de paso, hacer toda esa situación más amena y ver de lo que era capaz cada uno. — Revelaremos el programa dentro de una semana, competirán para ver quién sorprende más al público.

La reacción de Yuuri no tardo en hacerse presente, al igual que la de mi compatriota ruso. Su forma de contestar hacía muy evidente la personalidad de cada uno y lo que yo iba a querer en sus programas. Y ya me imaginaba como sería la competición de ambos Yuris, adoraba esas cosas.

Y para cuando se sumaron las trillizas, ya todo estaba empezando a tomar forma. Ambos Yuris competirían con los programas que yo estaba intentando elegir, claro que tendría que hacer varios cambios, pero la esencia sería la misma.

* * *

— Vaya cuchitril… ¿Y mi cuarto?

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Acariciaba la espalda de Makkachin mientras les escuchaba hablar, la verdad es que me hacía algo de gracia ver como Yuuri prácticamente se sorprendía por cualquier acción de Yura.

— Nos sería justo estés tú solo con Viktor todo el tiempo. Yo también me quedaré aquí. — Ante tal afirmación simplemente deje de mirar al caniche para mirarle a él, ¿ahora quería estar conmigo? Hace una semana estaba prácticamente expulsándome de la pista.

— Dudo que quieras oír mi opinión.

— Las aguas termales son geniales. — Afirme mientras apoyaba mi barbilla sobre mi mano. Yuri necesitaba ser más sincero consigo mismo, si quería estar conmigo solo tenía que decirlo. Por mi no había problema.

Claro estaba, mientras no interfiriera mucho en mi _plan de conquista._

— No puedo bañarme con más gente, me voy a dormir. — Tanto mi _cerdito_ como yo nos quedamos mirando la puerta por la que se había metido Yuri, pero ambos pudimos escuchar su pequeño estómago gruñir como el de un tigre. — ¡Quiero comida! ¡Y un baño!

Sin querer estalle en carcajadas que provocaron que el menor se sonrojara y comenzará a insultarme en nuestro idioma natal, mientras que intentaba calmar a la fiera, Yuuri dijo que iría a avisar de que ocuparían un baño, para que lo cerrarán al público.

Cuando finalmente Yuri se fue, me acerqué hasta el otro Yuuri, que ya había informado de todo al rubio. Sus ojos achocolatados me mantuvieron la mirada hasta que finalmente la apartó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— S-Si quieres tú también puedes ir a bañarte. — Negué suavemente con la cabeza, desde que había llegado _el hada rusa,_ apenas había podido pasar tiempo con él.

— Estoy bien aquí. — Afirme a la par que ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros, estaba detrás de Yuuri por lo que él al oírme tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarme y yo tuve que morderme la parte interior del labio, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan irresistible? La verdad es que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin buscarme alguna excusa para tocarle y menos aún si hacía cosas así. Su flequillo había movido ligeramente por la posición que había adoptado. — Pero si vamos juntos tal vez~

— Yo ta-tambiénestoybienaquí. — No pude evitar reírme ante el nerviosismo que me demostraba, me parecía adorable que su voz tuviera un ligero temblor. Asentí sus palabras mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta sus brazos, acariciando estos suavemente, sentí como Yuuri temblaba un poco y se pegó un poco más a mí, aunque creo que lo hizo de forma inconsciente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no nos movemos a un lugar más cómodo? — Fue cuando vi el sonrojo que adorno con una nueva tonalidad de color carmín las mejillas y que se removiera un poco, que procese que lo había dicho. Por una vez no había intentado coquetear con él y tampoco iba con dobles intenciones. Tragué saliva e ignoré el calor que se había acumulado en mis mejillas, pues a pesar de lo que había dicho, Yuuri no había apartado su mirada de mi. Es más, apenas parecía avergonzado exceptuando el color de sus mejillas, sus movimientos se habían detenido casi por completo. — Yo… quería decir que nos sentáramos…

Iba a intentar aclarar la situación aún más, pero la mano de Yuuri sobre mi mejilla desconectó mi cerebro. El color café no se separó de mis ojos mientras hacía esa simple acción, la cual provocó que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Con el pulgar delineo una línea imaginaria que supongo que sería mi propio rubor.

Llevé mi propia mano hasta la suya, lo que sí provocó que su cuerpo se tensara e hiciera el amago de retroceder un paso, pero se detuvo cuando debió de notar como reafirmaba el agarre en su mano.

Ambos nos quedamos un rato más así, con mi mano sobre la suya y esta sobre mi mejilla. Por muy nervioso que estuviera Yuuri, me gustaba cuando hacía estas cosas. Que tuviera estos pequeños gestos inocentes e inesperados para ambos.

— Viktor… deberíamos ir a cenar. — Murmuró mirando al suelo en vez de a mí y cambiando su peso hacía su pierna derecha. Suspiré antes de soltarle, no quería incomodarle. Pero esa situación, que fuera él quien me tocará…

— Sí, vamos. — Dije separandome un poco más para darle más espacio, cosa que aprovecho para encaminarse hacía a la puerta.

— Avisaré a Yuri de que está la cena. — Asentí con la cabeza antes de dirigirme en dirección contraria a Yuuri. En un pequeño comedor, Hiroko vino para dejarme un botellín de cerveza junto a un cuenco de Katsudon y otro plato para Yuuri.

— Vik-chan, ¿El otro Yuri va a querer algo?

— Supongo que Katsudon. — Dije antes de empezar a comer. Definitivamente este se estaba convirtiendo en mi plato favorito. Katsuki se quedó haciéndome compañía hasta que ambos Yuris vinieron, habían tardado más de lo que pensé. Incluso me había terminado mi plato.

— Está genial. — Exclamó el ruso devorando el tazón.

— Sabe genial, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tienes más visitas, Yuuri? — Preguntó Mari apareciendo por la puerta, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue el nombramiento de Yuri a Yurio. La verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia, pero así sería más fácil identificarlos. Después de todo, era él el intruso en la casa de Yuuri, no iban a cambiarle a mi _cerdito_ de nombre.

Mientras que Yuuri tuvo que ir a ayudar a su hermana para arreglar la habitación donde se quedaría Yurio, aproveche a centrar mi atención en el quince añero.

— Que bien, Yurio. — Dije para empezar una conversación y de paso observar su reacción ante la mención de su nuevo apodo.

— Cállate, no me llamo así. — Empecé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, así era como había imaginado que saltaría, eso o con un golpe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Reí hasta que comenzó a dolerme la tripa y la gata rusa amenazaba con clavarme el tenedor en mi "gran frente" como no parara de hacerlo. Así que cuando conseguí calmarme, me puse serio para abordar el tema.

— Yuri, sabes que fue decisión mía venir aquí, ¿verdad? — El chico asintió levemente con la cabeza, aunque al tener el ceño fruncido supe que quería decir algo, pero también era consciente de que no lo iba a decir. — Entonces, ¿Por qué vienes reclamando algo como eso?

— Me lo prometiste. — Murmuro tratando de sonar malhumorado, pero su voz sonó más débil de lo que él debió de esperar, porque sus cejas se alzaron durante unos segundos antes de descender nuevamente a su posición de gato estreñido.

— Puedo hacer un programa para ti, pero no por ello volveré a Rusia. Quiero estar aquí, con Yuuri. — Esperaba que por una vez entendiera lo que quería decirle, se que aun era pequeño para entender temas como estos, pero tenía fe en que lo hiciera.

— ¿Pero y tu carrera? ¡¿Vas a renunciar a todo por un **cerdo**?! — Mis cejas se juntaron ante como había nombrado a Yuuri, de esa forma tan despectiva.

— No le llames así.

— ¡Pero Viktor! ¿No lo entiendes?

— Eres tu el que no lo entiende.

— ¡Claro que no lo entiendo! No entiendo por qué Yakov no insistió más en que te quedaras. ¡¿Por qué te dejó renunciar a todo por alguien… alguien así?! — Nuevamente fruncí el ceño ante la mención de mi entrenador, ninguno de los dos había intentado hablar con él otro. Pero tal vez tuviera que hacerlo, aunque sea para mantenerle informado sobre Yurio.

— Son cosas de mayores, no es nada importante. — Y la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía respuesta para ello, tal vez tendría que hablar seriamente con él…

— Arg, siempre lo mismo. Viktor ya soy mayor.

— No lo entenderías.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— No, no lo harías.

Y había varias razones por las que Yuri no podría entenderlo, principalmente por la sociedad de nuestro país. Nunca habíamos hablado de algo así, pero soy consciente de que no sería bien recibida la noticia de que el famoso Viktor Nikiforov está _enamorado_ de otro hombre. La otra, el ruso apenas conocía la palabra amor, por mucho que tuviera a su abuelo y al equipo. No era consciente de lo que realmente significaba querer a alguien.

Di por finalizado el tema, sabía que el rubio no hablaría más y yo no iba a contarle mis razones para _necesitar_ estar en Japón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Yuuri? — Pregunté al ver que Mari volvía a la habitación tras un rato, pensé que volverían juntos o que al menos avisaría de que se iba a dormir.

— Salió hace un rato. — Dijo mientras colocaba los platos en una bandeja. — Suele estar con Minako o en el _Ice Castle._ Siempre ha sido así.

Por un momento sentí como un sentimiento amargo me invadía de solo pensar que Yuuri estuviera con ella y desee que se encontrara en la pista de hielo, aun así me dirigí hasta el Bar Kachu, información otorgada gracias a la hermana del azabache.

— ¿Yuuri? No está aquí. Mari se estaba refiriendo a mi clase de ballet. — Eso me relajó ligeramente, entonces Yuuri solo iba con Minako para practicar ballet… — Cuando se pone nervioso, siempre quiere ensayar. Normalmente le sigo el juego.

Las formas que Yuuri tenía para acabar con los nervios me resultaban un tanto curiosas. En el tiempo que había pasado con él me había percatado de la enorme falta de confianza en sí mismo que poseía. Así que entendía que tuviera que mantener la mente ocupada.

— En el _Ice Castle_ le dejan la pista si no hay reservas. Su fuerza proviene de tener sitios para ensayar, sin pensar en los demás cuando está nervioso. No es un genio, pero tiene la suerte de contar con todo el tiempo del mundo para ensayar.

No pude evitar sorprenderme un poco, ¿cuánto habría practicado Yuuri para llegar al Gran Prix Final? ¿Cuánto habría trabajado para que una persona como él, consiguiera semejante hazaña en su primer Gran Prix?

Decir que no era un genio era injusto, Yuuri era un persona normal que había dedicado mucho tiempo a algo que amaba. Porque si que tenía que ser un genio para conseguir tantas cosas por voluntad propia.

Cuando llegue al _Ice Castle_ , Yuuri estaba dentro de la pista de hielo moviéndose de una forma muy delicada, ligera y apacible

— Siempre ha venido para ensayar solo. — Me dijo Takeshi mientras los tres mirábamos como se deslizaba.

— Pensé que le encantaba patinar por eso. — Murmuró Yuuko siguiendo con su mirada el trazado de líneas serpenteantes que creaba Yuuri al patinar. — No jugaba con nadie.

— Tampoco se le da bien hacer amigos. Fuera del patinaje no es bueno haciendo lo que quiere… No quiero que acabe aquí.

— Ni yo… Y no soporta perder. Espero que Viktor saque una faceta suya que desconozcamos.

La verdad es que ya tenía pensado que quería trabajar con Yuuri cuando llegue a Japón, pero toda esta situación había cambiado mis planes. Ahora tenía que conseguir que Yuuri confiase más en sí mismo, que viera que no tenía que temer fallar, porque eso era algo normal. Que solo tenía que levantarse y continuar. Y para eso iba perfecto el programa que había ideado cuando pensé que mi programa en el Campeonato Mundial no había funcionado, pues era un programa que expresa muchísima seguridad.

— Como un hechizo para convertir en príncipe a un cerdo.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada, nada~ Muchas gracias, aprendí mucho sobre Yuuri.

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaría el entrenamientos para la competencia "Aguas termales sobre hielo, Yuuri Katsuki & Yuri Plisetsky", como ya era costumbre fuimos corriendo (yo en bicicleta) hasta la pista de hielo. Esperé a que se pusieran los patines mientras yo preparaba el altavoz para reproducir la canción.

— Primero escucharán la música. — Dije antes de darle _play_ y que comenzará a sonar, la voz dulce de una mujer cantando en latín se hizo presente. — Esta melodía tiene dos arreglos, basándose en dos temas distintos. El amor en las dos formas, Eros y Agape. ¿Habéis pensado en el amor alguna vez?

— No. — Ambos Yuris negaron, la verdad es que no me sorprendía mucho eso de parte de mi compatriota ruso, pero sí un poco por Yuuri, aunque viendo esas nuevas facetas que me mostraba, la verdad es que no lo hacía tanto.

— Bien, ¿Qué sienten al escuchar esta música?

— Es muy limpia e inocente, como alguien que aún desconoce el amor. — El punto de Agape era ese, amor puro y entregado.

— No me gusta. Esta imagen de inocencia me da ganas de vomitar. — Trate de mantener la seriedad por cómo había reaccionado el menor, sin duda, este sería un programa que le ayudaría muchísimo.

— Okey. — Dije antes de darle _play_ de nuevo, y que empezará otra canción completamente distinta a la anterior, los diversos instrumentos que la componían empezaron a sonar creando una melodía atrayente.

— Ahora parece una canción distinta.

— ¡Viktor! Quiero patinar con esta. — Decidí ignorar la mirada que le había dirigido a mi _cerdito_ para explicar ambas melodías, después de todo, estas tenían una razón de ser muy especial.

— La primera se llama In Regards to Love: Agape, el tema es el amor incondicional. La otra es In Regards to Love: Eros y su tema es el amor sexual.

La verdad es que cuando estaba haciendo estos programas era Yuuri quien estaba en mi mente, aferrándome una vez más al único recuerdo que tenía en ese momento. Para idea la coreografía de Agape, me centre en las emociones que había sentido. En ese conjunto que me había dejado confundido durante un par de meses. Para Eros, fácil, sus movimientos mientras bailaba, cautivadores y sensuales.

— Quiero patinen con estos temas distintos. Ahora los asignaré. — Ya lo tenía decidido, eran programas que les servirían para trabajar aquello en lo que más fallaban. — Yuuri patinará con Eros y Yurio con Agape.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dame la otra, lo has hecho mal!

— Harán lo contrario de lo esperado, ¿cómo sorprenderían si no? Ese es mi lema. — La prioridad siempre es sorprender al público hacer que quieran ver más. — En realidad sois más corrientes y mediocres de lo que creéis. Tenéis que ser consciente de vosotros mismos, me sorprende que digáis que podéis escoger vuestra imagen. Para el público no sois más que un cerdito y un gatito. Si no alcanzáis el nivel acorde en una semana, no coreografiare ninguno de los programas. Los dos sois mis admiradores, se que os las arreglareis.

— Bien, patinaré con Agape. Mi debut como senior depende de ello. ¡Más te vale darme un programa ganador!

— Dependerá de ti que ganes o no. Si yo hiciera este programa ganaría seguro. — Dije mirándole desde mi altura, aprovechando que era bastante más alto que él. Ya había recibido una advertencia.

— Si gano, regresarás a Rusia conmigo y serás mi entrenador. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! — Resople levemente ante su petición, al parecer estaba completamente empeñado en lograr ese objetivo.

— Esta bien. ¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Qué querrías si ganaras?

— Comer Katsudon contigo. — La verdad es que me sorprendió por la doble implicación que conllevaba eso, mi parte favorita, que quería que estuviera con él y que comer ese plato significa victoria. — Quiero ganar y comer mucho Katsudon contigo. Así que patinaré con Eros, ¡daré todo el Eros que tengo para ofrecer!

La efusividad que había mostrado Yuuri me encantó, pero sobre todo, la determinación para lograrlo.

— Estupendo, así me gusta.

 **つづく!**

(¡Continuará!)

* * *

Preview:

— Yuuri, ¿si quieres puedo ayudarte a conocer _Eros_? — Pregunté llevando mi mano diestra hasta su mentón, alzándolo levemente. Pude apreciar como un leve sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas y que abría y cerraba la boca intentando formular una respuesta. — Solo tendrías que pedírmelo.

Supongo que el tono que use debió de alertar algo en Yuuri, pues se apartó rápidamente de mí volviendo a quedar contra la espalda en la pared. Había dejado caer su toalla al suelo y al haber salido tan rápido del agua, por un momento pensé que se resbalará.

— Yuuri, tu toalla. — Murmuré señalando el pedazo de tela, ante eso, el azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Aguantándome las ganas de reír, vi como intentaba coger su toalla mientras mantenía la distancia conmigo. En cuanto la cogió, salió apresuradamente del baño, tropezándose con Yurio que acababa de entrar.

— Viejo, deja de asustar al cerdo.

— No le llames así.

— Serás imparcial, ¿verdad?

— Да, no tengo razones para no serlo.

— Las tienes. — Le mire por unos segundos antes de que continuara hablando. — No quieres irte de aquí y además le has cogido un extraño cariño a ese cer- a Yuuri.

— Oh…

* * *

NUEVAMENTE, LO SIENTO. No se como lo hago que tardo tanto en publicar pero aquí está, aunque es bastante largo. Muchas gracias a:

 **Nybell:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto, no me gusto como quedo una parte y me quede atascada y no te preocupes por el review savaje (?), espero que te guste este capítulo~ y gracias por leer *regala corazones rosas con purpurina(?)*

 **laberintoazul:** OH GOD, NO ME DIGAS ESO. Me alegra saber te hace sentir de esa forma, wow. Es que, wow... no se que decir, solo que espero que también te haya gustado es capítulo y gracias por decir eso de mi forma de narrar.

 **DarkDragonFly:** Ay, gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que ya esta _la gata_ presente para hacer que Vitya se quede calvo más pronto.

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que le ha dedicado parte de su preciado tiempo a leer esta historia, besos Vitya 3


End file.
